Friendship And So Much More
by ShinigamiMikoto
Summary: What ever happened after the tournament got postponed? Well the gang went there seperate paths only to return again with new friends. These new friendships blossom as they journey again to become shaman king or shaman queen. SKNarutoGuiltyGear crossover
1. Where We All Met

I do not own Shaman King

Friendship And So Much More

After the Shaman Tournament was postponed, all of the competing shamans went back to their ordinary lives. But, for a certain group of these shamans, their lives can never be the way it was again. If you look at it for the first time, you might find no connection. But they have formed a bond of friendship during the harsh battles of the tournament. Some of these talented people are:

Asakura Yoh

Tao Ren

Usui Horohoro

Faust VIII

Bokuto no Ryu

Lyserg Diethel

Chocolove

And also, Asakura Hao, who has been cleansed and purified of his evil, has joined his other half, fighting on the side of good instead of evil.

All of them went on journeys to train and await the day when the tournament would arise and they would fight for the title of Shaman King once more. As they took their separate paths, some of them met a new person in their life…

**Horohoro…**

"God I'm so tired…" he whined, "I think I'll rest…"

He saw something lying on the ground. "Huh what's this?" he observed it more closely, "A board… It has weird scribbles in it… Hmm… It looks funny; oh well might as well throw it away" As he was about to throw it away, someone yelled

"HEY, YOU! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THROWING THAT AWAY! THAT'S VERY VALUABLE, NOT TO MENTION MINE!" Said a girl with blonde hair and glasses. Her outfit consisted of baggy pants with a long sleeve shirt with a shirt on top of it.

"What, you mean this thing?" he asked, pointing to the board, "Ok, sorry about that. I thought it was trash."

He handed the girl the board, "Here ya go. Hi, by the way I'm Horohoro Usui, but just Horo for short. What's your name?"

"Oh me? I'm Asuka Shoziko. Pleasure to meet you Horohoro. Are you going on a journey as well?" Asuka asked

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I'm journeying, too. Mind if I join you? She asked

"Sure; a new star of friendship sounds cool." He said, "Alright, let's move."

**Ren… **

"Mother, I'm leaving." Called Ren, leaving through the front door

"Ren, wait!" he turned around to see a girl with pale skin, golden, cat-like eyes and long hair that was worn down. She was wearing a black Chinese shirt with many shirt laces. She was also wearing the same pants as him and the same Chinese slippers

"Hm?"

"Your cousin, Li-shun wanted accompany you on your journey." His mother explained

"Is it alright?" she asked

"…Of course, Li." He replied, "Now get Baiken (Guilty Gear X2!)so we can leave."

"Right away, Lian." Li bowed and rushed up the stairs. When she got back down, she was carrying a sword. A spirit floated behind her. She had crimson hair, which was tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a kimono and hada big, long redish-pink markon the right side of her face.

"Are you ready, Li?" Ren asked

"Yes, Ren. I'm ready."

"Then let's go." He said, walking out the door with Li by his side.

**Faust… **

"Hmm…Theses herbs would make great medicines to recover great wounds" the doctor shaman said

As he was walking he finds a girl with scrolls and strange weapons with her. But the girl was unconscious. Faust had to treat her very quickly she was greatly wounded and was bleeding fast. As the operation was complete, the girl slowly opens her eyes and found herself in a room and looked around.

"Glad to see your well." He said.

"Where am I what am I doing here? No my family! I have to save them!" the girl shouted

"Calm down. What are you talking about?"

"My village was under attack by a strange, new, evil presence and I was sent to find strong warriors. But they found me and left me for dead…And now I'm here…" she said, looking at her new surroundings, "Um…what's your name?" she asked

"My name is Faust the eighth." He replied

"It's nice to meet you." She said, getting up, "But I really must find some strong warriors."

"It's alright, child. I know who you can count on, but let me know what your name is first."

"My name is Mikoto…..Mikoto Shinigami" The little girl says in a raspy voice.

"Now I know many people that can help you." He said, "I'll send a note to bring them here and help you".

"Thank you…" said Mikoto, "Thank you kindly."

TBC

Now…This is the new version of the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. By the way, this story is being co-written by Akamori-chan, so give her some credit for the story. I would also like to thank my two friends, Julia and Anjie for giving me ideas.

Anyway, just so you know, this is not a Mary Sue. Please send some reviews.

-Mikki


	2. Together For The First Time

Chinese phrases and thinking are italicized. Emphasis is in bold.

* * *

Ren, Horo and Faust were all headed for the same place. Alongside their new companions, they journeyed to their destination: Funbari Onsen. So we find ourselves in said place with Yoh and Hao bustling around to get Anna's chores done. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Yoh! Get the door now!" Anna ordered. Yoh quickly obeyed, thus avoiding a beating from Anna. He opened the door to find our favorite blue-haired shaman and a blonde haired girl beside him.

"Horo!" Yoh exclaimed, "You're back!"

"Yeah." He said, "Oh right; Yoh, this is Asuka Shizoko. Asuka, this is Yoh Asakura."

"Hey." She greeted, "Nice to meet'cha."

"Likewise."

"Yoh!" Anna yelled, "Get back in here **now**!"

"Hurry Yoh!" Hao shouted, "Before we **both** get it!"

"Is that Hao?" Horo asked

"Yep." He replied, "Anyway, come in."

Horo and Asuka went inside. Horo saw Hao zip by with a broom in hand, rapidly sweeping away their domestic enemy, dust, off the floor.

"Ah, hey Boroboro." Hao greeted, "Welcome home."

"It's Horohoro!"

"Whatever." He looked at Asuka, "Who's she?"

"This is Asuka Shizoko." He replied, "Asuka, this is Hao."

"I'm Yoh's twin, but I guess you already figured out that much."

"Hao! Get back to work!"

"Yes Anna!" the fire shaman quickly started to sweep again. The blond itako soon came where Horo and Asuka were. Her eyes were fierce and icy. Then again, when were they not?

"Horohoro, you and your friend will help out Yoh and Hao."

Horo sighed, "Yes Anna. C'mon Asuka."

"Why do you follow her orders?" She asked him when they were getting the brooms

"She gets pissed off when you don't obey her." He replied, "And trust me, you do not want to piss her off."

So the four of them started cleaning the onsen. After half an hour of cleaning, they were done and were relaxing in the living room.

"So what's with that weird board?" Yoh asked

"It's a ouija board." She answered, "It's one of my spirit mediums."

"Okay, I see…Wait…Spirit medium? YOU'RE A SHAMAN?"

"Yeah." She said, "Dizzy!"

A spirit came out of a memorial tablet hidden in her pocket. She had somewhat short, indigo hair that was worn down. She had a pair of wings—one was black, the other one was white—and had a grayish tail. She wore a very dark blue top and pants. She wore bandages around her feet.

"This is my guardian ghost, Dizzy." She introduced

Dizzy bowed as the doorbell rang for the second time. Yoh went to the door again and answered it. In came Faust VIII and another girl, whom they have never seen before.

"Faust!"

"Guten tag, Yoh."

"Whoa, another new person." Hao stated

"Ah, yes." Faust said, "This is Mikoto Shinigami. She's a shaman from the middle northeast."

"And this is my ghost, Anji Mito." Another spirit faded into vision. He had messy, sort of spiky, brown hair and glasses. He was wearing blue kimono sleeves, blue pants (feudal style) and sandals. He was also carrying two brown fans.

"Wait, you're that person who was looking for strong people to help your village, right?" Asuka asked

"Oh yes, I remember." She said, "I came across you in the western coast right?"

"Yeah."

Just then, the doorbell rang again.

"What the hell is up with this?" Yoh screamed. As he was walking over to the door, he muttered something that sounded like, "I swear, if I hear that goddamned doorbell one more time…"

He once again opened the door to find none other than our little tongari friend.

"Ren!" Yoh exclaimed

"Did you just say Ren?" Horo cried as he poked his head out to see, "Hey! 'Sup dude! Nice to see you're finally back!"

"Hey Ainu-baka!" he greeted

"Ren…" Horo was glaring at him

The Chinese shaman laughed, "I'm sorry, Horo. It's good to see you too."

"Oi! Anji?"

"Eh?" Anji turned around, "Baiken!"

"Anji, what are you doing here?" she asked, "I thought you would've gone straight to the afterworld!"

"No, not yet. I still have an attachment to this world." He said. Baiken pondered something for a moment before her eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah! You still need to perfect your 'Japanese girly fan dance' style thing, ne?" she asked, imitating his so-called fighting style. Everyone started to snicker and Anji started to steam.

The female samurai chuckled, "I'm kidding Mito. By the looks of it, I presume you have a shaman master?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

"I wandered into China, where Jam used to be. Something there just triggered something in my head and I slowly started breaking down. I was on the brink of insanity until my master found and saved me."

"Him?" Anji asked, pointing to Ren

"No! Her!"

"Her?" Everybody looked to see a girl hiding herself behind Ren (Yes, he got taller).

"Before anyone asks, this is my cousin, Li-shun."

"Can we call you Li?" Yoh asked. She slowly nodded

"_It's okay Li_." Ren whispered to her, "_Don't be shy_."

"_Okay_…" she slowly got out from behind Ren. Her eyes wandered throughout the room and landed on Mikoto.

"It's you…" she said, "The girl who was looking for strong warriors…"

"Oh, right, I remember you." Mikoto said, "We met back East."

"Yes." She said, "I still thank you for your help with the scoundrels who were terrorizing my friend's village."

"It's no problem at all."

"Wait…I know you." Asuka said, pointing at Li, "You were the one who helped me get back my board from those bastards back south."

"Oh wait!" she said, "I remember you, too!"

"So, you three have met before?" Hao asked

"At one point, yes." Mikoto answered, "But we never really knew each other's names."

"Oh…"

"Speaking of meeting people, the others are coming back from their trips today."

"The others?" the three girls asked

"Yeah. You'll meet them soon." In the meantime, they were all getting acquainted with each other. Their spirits did so likewise. Tokagero (Ryu had left him behind accidentally) had made a remark about female samurais, which earned him an encounter with Baiken's sword and her shouting at him.

"You know Tokagero," Amidamaru said, "you should be more careful with what you say."

"Yeah! And you shouldn't be so sexist!" Bason agreed

"I am not sexist!"

"Uh, hello! What about that comment you made about **female** samurais?" he saw Baiken glaring at him and he held up his arms to shield himself, "Please don't kill me!"

"Geez, what a baby…" Anji muttered

"At least I'm not gay."

"What did you say?" Anji asked

"At. Least. I'm. Not. Gay." Bason said

"Yeah, I mean what kind of guy uses **fans** as a weapon?" Tokagero asked

"Shut up you gay-ass lizard!" he retorted

"Make me!"

Anji was about to attack when Mikoto called his name. He turned around to see her holding a certain scroll. She mouthed off, 'Don't make me use this.' He shuddered and sat back down as the doorbell rang for the umpteenth time.

"I am not getting the door." Yoh said. Hao rolled his eyes and got up. He walked over to the door and opened it. In came Lyserg, Chocolove and Ryu. Ryu noticed the three girls quickly and ran over to where they all were.

"Hello! My name is Ryu!"

As he was about to shake Li's hand, Ren said,

"Touch my cousin and I'll hurt you so badly that it can outclass the pain of hell."

Ryu froze, "Cousin?"

"Li-shun Tao." She introduced herself

"I'm Mikoto Shinigami."

"Asuka Shizoko."

"Hi, my name's Chocolove!"

"I'm Lyserg Diethel."

"Lyserg Diethel…Why does that sound so familiar?" Li asked herself, "I've never met him before…"

"Maybe it's because of the fact that he's named after LSD." Dizzy said

"Oh yeah!" she said, "Lysergic acid diethylamide."

Hao started to laugh, "Oh god! Lyserg's named after a drug! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Shut up 'O killer of parents'." He said

"…I said I was frickin sorry for a million frickin times! How much more do I have to say it?"

To try and stop the argument, Chocolove told one of his oh-so crappy jokes. Everybody was about to attack him when Ren held them all back, except for Li.

"Wha? Why Ren?"

"Watch…" he said

Li walked forward with an emotionless face on. Chocolove looked at her and cocked his head. When he observed more closely, he saw Li's eyes had changed o the killer Tao gaze, as he had dubbed it. He saw Ren look at him with that gaze many a time when he was about to stab his nose with his deadly Kwan do.

As the assault began, Chocolove started to scream a bloody scream and everybody flinched at the sight.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt…"

"Who knew that a girl like that has can be so brutal…"

"_Li, that's enough_." Ren said. She stopped, sheathed her sword and walked to the backyard, embarrassed.

TBC

Okie dokie! That's the second chapter people. Hope you all liked it! **Please review**! Please!

-Mikki


	3. The Boys' Prank

**The next day**

"Li chan come on me and the girls are gonna buys food then train" said mikoto.

"Unless you want to be stuck with the boys and be bored all day" said asuka.

"No I'm coming don't worry" said Li.

As the girls headed out the boys were just being there lazy selves. They all sat down and talked for a while it was getting boring for them until.

"Hey guys I got an idea" said jaco.

"What" said yoh.

"Umm… I forgot.."said joco.

"Oh I know lets prank the girls…. it would be a pleasure" said Ren out of the blue.

"Yeah le—WAIT did ren just think of a funny idea dude who are you and what have you done with the real ren" said horohoro with his mouth wide open.

"Is the world ending" said yoh.

"I think Ren has finally lost it said Jaco.

BANG

"Ow why'd you hurt me said jaco as he winced from the pain on his head.

"Hell no am I going crazy and no the world is not ending and yes this is the real ren I just thought it would be how you say…. cool said Ren.

CRASH

All the boys except Ren had fainted.

"Lets get started we only have two hours before they return" said yoh as he got up.

"Oh crap I have a bad feeling about this" said horohoro.

"oh shut up and help" said ren.

**Back to the girls **

AS the girls had finished walking they mikoto stopped walking.

"Hey what's wrong" said Asuka

"yeah I'm fine I just sence something is gonna happen we better be careful when we arrive back home" said Mikoto

" oh don't worry Ren san would never want anything to happen to us" said Li.

As they where still walking they went inside the house.

"Hmmm if you say so I don't know why I sensed it but i—" Mikoto was cut off by water.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " Yelled the girls they were now soaking wet.

The boys came out bursting in laughter even ren but there laughing ended by MAD girl meaning Asuka and Mikoto.

"REn would never do a prank huh Li" said mikoto as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

"I'm sorry I never thought he would do this its not like him.. please don't fi—" Li was cut of by asuka now.

"YOU BOYS ARE DEAD" yelled asuka as she got her board and attacked.

"YOU GUYS ARE NOW GONNA SUFFER THE RATH OF ME AND ASUKA" Yelled mikoto as she gathered her scrolls.

"AHHHHHH" yelled the boys now afraid they have now faced hell.

CRASH!

:..  
:..

BANG!

CRACK!

BOOM!

2 Hours Later

The boys were now found chained with bruises and hung upside down on the ceiling thanks to mikoto and asuka.

"There that'll teach them a lesson" said mikoto as she clapped her hands and left to train.

"HA serves them right" said asuka as she left also to train.

Li just sweat dropped and went to the boys and helped them get down.

"Note to self never get mikoto and asuka mad or we will be facing hell and I mean HELL!" said yoh and zeke.

" Ren-san what happened why'd you guys prank us its not like you" said Li.

"Yeah ren Why… and don't say I told you so"said horohoro.

"I don't know…. I just wanted to have some… fun….. I guess" said Ren.

The boys were now free so Li just left and went to the train with the girls.

BOOM!

A loud bang was heard.

"Ahhh… Asuka did ya have to hit the ground that hard" said mikoto as she looked at a large crack on the ground.

"Opps... well did ya have to break the wall like that" said asuka as she pointed to a nearly broken wall.

"oh ..well I can fix that… I think said mikoto as she sweatdropped.

"ummm… what just happened here" said Li as she saw the place was a total mess.

"Opps… she did it" said mikoto and asuka as they pointed to each other all Li could do was sweat drop and sigh.

" Ok… can I join you" said Li as she got out her san baton.

"OK" They both said and got into a fighting position.

Minutes later….

" God I'm tired lets call it a night" said Asuka as she sat down.

CRASH

Mikoto and Li were still fighting but stopped when asuka sat down.

"Breathe – O- Breathe- K-" said mikoto as she fell on her knees.

"Breathe-What – Breathe-She-Breathe Said" Said Li as she put on knee to the ground.

"Hey Lets have a sleepover" said Li as she quickly regained her strength.

"Huh no way that's too girly said mikoto.

" Hey not girly just hang out and probably plan revenge on the b--" said ASuka but was cut off by mikoto.

"I'M IN I WANT REVENGE AND I HAVE A PLAN said mikoto as she pulled a scroll out of her pockets and chuckled evilly.(ok I don't know why I put dat)

"Asuka she is scarying me now" said Li as she stepped back a little.

"Now you know how we feel when you beat the hell out of jaco" said asuka.

**To be continued….**

**Well I hope you like and please review I think I did sucky so don't kill me I haven't been typing much hehe….. Next chapter has to deal with a curse and revenge on the boys .. so please review ..please….PLEASE**

**Mikki**


	4. The Girls: Revenge Is Sweet!

**Mikoto-Well I'm done here I hope you like it I couldn't help it I wanted to prank them hehe….**

**Hao- well you got us good **

**Li-mikoto plan was brilliant we got to see you guys scream like girls**

**Asuka- And I had a good time with the prank**

**YOh- note to self beware of revenge from mikoto, asuka and Li.**

**Ren- Bloody hell you got us good.**

**Horohoro- Dam next time ren will not be trusted with pranks**

**Mikoto- Well will some one say the disclaimer.**

**Hao- I will…. Ok folks mikoto does not own shaman king or the characters but she does own mikoto and the other two new characters but were made by her best friends Anjie & Julia.**

Chapter 4

"Fucking hell! Why did they do that!" ASuka said breathlessly.

"It's payback time!" shouted Mikoto, managed to get her breath back.

"But what should we prank on them?" Li said quietly getting her breath back.

"I know! Asuka, do you have a wig that's long and black?" asked Mikoto as she came up with a god plan.

"Yeah, it's in that closet. I use to wear it for Halloween." said Asuka, pointiing at a closet, wondering what Mikoto was planning.

"What are you planning Mikoto? Tell us!" said Li with excitement.

"I know what she's thinking, she's gonna dress-up as the Chinese girl from the Ring and scare the hell out of them." said Asuka, like she read Asuka's mind.

"I need clothes that are a bit torn, horrible-looking make-up, making the wig wet and me wet." said Mikoto, listing the things she needs for pranking the boys.

"Just to say, there are three wigs in there, we other three can dress-up too." said ASuka, taking out four long black wigs.

"I'll use my scroll to make the make-up horrible and yucky." said Sakura.

"I'll tear my old clothes that could fit you guys." said Asuka looking for old clothes.

"Li, can you run the bath with water, the bathroom is right there" Asuka pointed to a door on the left side of the room.

"What should I do then?" Asuka moaned cause she doesn't have anything to do.

"I'll try what kind of horrible make-up I should put on everyone, I'll test it on you." said Mikoto facing Asuka, thinking what kind of make-up to put on her.

Few mins later

Mikoto had finally knew what kind of make-up to put on for the girls, she'll put it on the girls after putting the wigs and clothes on.

"I've finished tearing a bit of the clothes." said ASuka.

"I've finished wetting the clothes and wigs." said Li.

"And I'm finished choosing what make-up we're using." Mikoto giggled at Asuka, with the make-up on.

Li looked at ASuka and complimented Mikoto of what a great job she did, Li handed Asuka a mirror and Asuka obviously complimented Mikoto too.

"We better get changed now, the boys might get suspicious." said Mikoto, taking off her PJ's and slipping the wet clothes on.

The others did the same, then tied up their hair in a small bun to put the wig on then had put the make-up on and the crept to where the boys were.

Where the boys are : Neji's room

The boys are still watching the movie without the girls, but the lights and the T.V were switched off. The boys reached to their bags to get their torches.

"I knew this would happen, I hope the girls are okay." said horohoro, worried about his Li.( Did I just say _HIS _Li?)

Then the doorknob was turning and the door was opening, the boys flashed their torches at the door, when the door was completely opened, it revealed Li (but the boys don't know) in the torn wet clothes,wet long black wig and showing her face but covered in horrible make-up (the boys can't recognise the faces).

And the boys heard the window opening, ren shone his torch at Asuka (doesn't know yet) and screamed like a girl, along with the other boys.

Then Yoh's closet door was opening so Hao shone his torch there and revealed Mikoto (she teleported and no one doesn't know who it was) and the boys screamed again.

And lastly Li (no one knows and I don't know where she was hiding) was right in front of the T.V and cackled evilly like a witch and the boys screamed even louder than before.

But before they can run out the door, Li came in the room and closed the door, blocking the door and ASuka came in from the window and closed it, blocking the window, then Mikoto was the first one to take off her make-up and wig, then laughed out loud.

"OMG! You guys scream like girls!" Mikoto laughed out, then the other three took off the wigs and rubbed off the make-up and laughed too.

"Serves you right for wetting us in the first place!" said Asuka.

"I think we should change clothes and sleep now, it's already 10:15pm and it's a training week," said Li, while yawning.

"See ya boys in the morning, it's was fun scaring you!" said Mikoto, laughing her head off again and the rest of the girls.

The lights came back on and the boys had terrified faces on and thinking the same thing : 'I'm gonna have nightmares tonight' and went in their sleeping-bags, and in the girl's room was the same thing (except the thinking part) and had smiles on their faces while sleeping

The 4th chapter its up hope ya like it please review ok

Mikki


	5. Discovery: Night of the Dreamless

Okay people. This is Aka-chan for the… \counts chapters so far/ fifth chapter! Mikoto-sama is out for a while and asked me to type this for her. She did submit it on her account herself though. Anywho…I don't need to do the disclaimer but for all of those who are stupid as crap, here it is.

_Neither Mikoto nor I own Shaman King. This belongs to Hiroyuki Takei. _

Alrighty! Enough talking! Let's get on with the fic!

Dreamless

The boys were a bit grumpy after the girl's revenge. Mikoto and Asuka were especially enjoying the payback. For Li, on the other hand, it had left a sort of bad taste in her mouth. But that was only a minor situation compared what she was currently thinking of as she was laying on her bed, trying desperately to fall asleep.

_Now I think I know how it feels to have emotional scars…that or something of the sort…_

She waited for a few more minutes, filled with twisting and turning. The Chinese shaman finally drifted to her dreamland after a while, although, neither I nor she would call it a 'dreamland'…

Later…

Horohoro was walking down the halls of the onsen. He woke up the middle of the night and went to the kitchen to get some water. As he was making his way back to his room, he heard soft whimpers coming from Li's room. He stared at her door for a minute before going in.

Inside, the ice shaman found the Ren-almost-look-alike lying down on her bed. Her face seemed paler than usual. She had on a semi-pained face. The last thing he noticed that seemed off was that she was clutching her bed sheets tightly and her hand was twitching in the process.

"Ren…san…" he heard her say almost inaudibly

"Li?" he said softly. He brushed his hand against her cheek, with a concerned look creeping onto his features.

"Ren…san…No…" Her hands were trembling now. She was almost hyperventilating. Horo muttered an, 'oh kami…' under his breath. He shook her lightly on the shoulder.

"Li…Li, wake up…" he said. She moaned quietly as he did so. This is bad, he thought, real bad. He cupped his hands around her face and whispered her name about a dozen times. The trembling of her hands had ceased, she seemed to have relaxed and her breathing had returned to normal. Something good must've happened in her dream, he assumed, but then what was the bad thing?

He turned to leave but was stopped when something held his hand. The Ainu turned back to see the Chinese awake.

"Horo…" she began, "W…what ha-?"

"Ssh…" he whispered, "Go back to sleep… You've had it rough tonight…"

"But…what happened?"

"…You were talking in your sleep…" he replied. He wanted to go out of her room and back to his but he just couldn't. He turned back around to face her and suddenly blurted out, "Li, did Ren do anything to you?"

"Dame…Nande?" she questioned

"You were saying his name…" he answered, "Li…is something wrong?"

"…Will you keep this a secret?"

"Yes."

"………Ren-san already knows about this. It ties together my dreams, most of my thoughts, and…my curse."

"Curse?" he repeated, disbelievingly

"Hai…" she said. Suddenly, a mark, way much like Baiken's, appeared on the right side of her face. Horo's eyes were wide.

"You see…It all started a couple of months ago, when Ren-san just arrived back to the Tao domain from the tournament. On the thirteenth night he was staying there, something bad happened…"

Flashback…

"Li! Li, wake up!"

"Ano…What's going on, kaa-san?"

"There's an inferno in the main house. Hurry! The fire has already spread to Ren-sama's quarters!"

Li quickly changed out of her sleeping clothes and ran to Ren's quarter's, with Baiken alongside her. She dodged the flames and, occasionally, had to pat the fire away from her clothes. She finally got to where Ren should be sleeping.

"Ren-sama!" she yelled over the blazing fire, "Ren-sama, where are you?"

Her eyes wandered the room until they landed on a certain figure sprawled on the floor. Li quickly went over and confirmed that it was Ren. She picked him up and carried him out of the room.

Out in the hallway, it seemed to look almost like a visual of what Hell would look like. Li struggled to keep Ren away from the hungry flames that want to devour them. She wandered around the main house for a while, with no sign of anyone she knew. The heat of the inferno was finally getting to her. Her vision was starting to get blurry and her legs were very tired. She found a door that she and Ren could safely enter into. Having no other choice, she went in.

Once Li blocked out the smoke from the bottom door cracks, she started to think of a way out. She then noticed a window. Looking outside, her idea had faltered. With Ren in this state, he couldn't possibly jump out from the fifth floor. The younger Chinese bit her bottom lip.

"Li-dono, what are we going to do?" Baiken asked

"I don't know, Baiken, I don't know…" Her gaze stumbled upon a very suspicious looking box with a talisman sealing the opening, "Should I open it Baiken?"

"I'm not sure…" she replied. Li knew that time was running out. If the talisman kept the box closed, something big must be inside. It could either help them or hurt them. Right now, Li just had to take a risk. She went over and opened the box.

The radiant glow was overpowering. Li, not to mention Baiken, had to cover their eyes to prevent them from going blind. When the light faded, a dragon was in the place of the box.

"Wait a minute…You…You're that…that thing that gave me my mark…" she said, pointing at the red mark

"Correct…You have released me from this seal… As a token of my gratitude, I shall grant you one wish, but in turn, you have to answer to the curse that lies within these boundaries…"

"That's…that's how I died…" Li heard Baiken mutter

"What is your wish, young one?"

"…My wish is for me, Baiken and Ren-sama to get out of this burning building." She stated with a stern, clear voice

"Very well…" She looked and saw that the flames were clearing a pathway for them to escape. Li quickly got Ren out of the main house. She had delivered him safely to his mother afterwards and went to the back of the building where her quarters were.

"Now that your desire has been fulfilled, are you ready to respond to the curse that you will have to bear?"

"I am…" she replied

The dragon's eyes started to glow a fiery red. Scarlet markings started to appear and graze the right side of her face. Once the markings had stopped to show, there was a very heavy impulse that she felt. She couldn't breathe for a moment and that was when the pain had started.

-------------

Ren's eyes slowly opened. He sat up to face his mother.

"Ren! You're awake!"

"M…Mother?…" he looked around, "Where's Li?"

"Li? I haven't seen her since she came out of the main house with you." Suddenly, blood-curdling screams rang through the air. Ren shot up from his position and sprinted towards where Li was.

-------------

"Li-dono!" Baiken called. Li was clutching her head, ramming her body on the wall of the building and slamming herself down to the ground. The pain she felt was nothing like what she had felt in the past. It was too intense. The mark was glowing, as if it was the source of her suffering.

"Li! Baiken!" Ren called

"Ren-sama, you have to help!" Baiken pleaded, "You hold her down while I stop the pain."

Ren tried to do as Baiken said, but it proved to be a much more formidable task. With all the thrashing around, it was hard for Ren to grasp his raging cousin. But at last, after a few tries, he managed to get her. Once he did, Baiken entered her body and calmed her down. The markings' glow faded and had then just disappeared.

"Baiken, what the hell is going on?" Ren asked once Baiken got out of her

"She accepted the curse of the sealed dragon, the same curse that sent me to my death."

"How long will she live?" he asked

"There should be a mark on her left arm that will tell us." She said. Ren looked.

"XIV" he read aloud

"Fourteen…She'll live for another fourteen months…"

End Flashback…

"So I'll die in a bit more than a year…" she concluded as the markings started to fade, "And I keep having nightmares about the inferno as a reminder…"

Horo was absorbing everything she had said and replaying it in his mind. She has it worst than Ren, Lyserg, Yoh, Faust, Chocolove **and** Mikoto's pasts put together!

"It's really nothing to worry about, Horo-san…" she said, giving a weak smile, "Pay me no mind."

"…Is there…Is there any way to stop the curse?" he asked

"I'm…not sure…Is there, Baiken?"

"I'm not sure either." The samurai replied

"Either way…you should just…forget and pay us no mind…" Li suggested

"…I can't do that." He said, "After what you've told me…I just can't forget…"

"But-…"

"I'll try to help you as much as I can…I've made up my mind…" he said

Li looked down at her sheets and sighed. The Ainu heard her mutter, "I'm going to die…"

Horo put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He smiled as she looked up. The ice shaman pulled her close and held her comfortingly. If Ren ever found out I did this, he thought, I am so screwed.

The young Tao pulled away after a while and looked out of her window, "You best be going back to bed…Dawn approaches…"

Horo nodded and slowly walked out of her room. Li just stared at where he was before he left.

"Li-dono…do you think he can help?"

"I don't know, Baiken…But I appreciate his help nevertheless…" she said

"Uh-huh…You like him." She coughed

"What was that, Baiken?" she asked

"Oh, nothing…" Li gave Baiken a suspicious look but let the comment go. She made her bed because she couldn't go back to sleep. Normally, in the Tao domain, she would start her chores of cleaning the main house. She might as well clean the onsen to kill time.

"Come, Baiken." She said

"Yes, Li-dono."

TBC

I hope I didn't do too bad. Well, please review for Mikoto-sama. Ja!


	6. Not Another Prank

Sorry that I didn't tell you guys about the crossover! Anyway, the only two characters from the Naruto cast I'll be using are Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyuuga.

I don't own Sakura, Neji, Shaman King or the Guilty Gear character/ghosts

So here's the story! Oh yeah, remember: _Chinese phrases are in italics. Don't get them mixed up with thoughts_

Not Another Prank…

The morning sun rose at dawn, waking our fellow shaman friends. Of course, Li was already awake and is currently cleaning the onsen for some apparent reason. Maybe it's to cure a minor case of homesickness? Only she knows.

So the cursed Tao was running around, armed with a cloth, cleaning the place until it literally shined.

"Li-dono, why are you cleaning?" Baiken asked

"To tell you the truth…I don't know." The younger Tao replied, "I guess I just took the habit of cleaning the main house."

"Ah…You know, this makes good training." The swordswoman said, "If you clean quick enough, you'll be faster."

"Hm…That seems logical. I'll try that sometime." So Li kept on cleaning with Baiken alongside her. When she was halfway done, she looked at the clock. 7:43, it read. Still somewhat too early, "You think I should fix breakfast, Baiken?"

"I dunno…Maybe."

"Okay then." She went to the kitchen, got out the necessary items and ingredients and started to make the meal. Household chores are a piece of cake, she thought. When she finished, she asked, "You think they'll like it?"

"Well, I never tried your cooking before, but all I can say is that it's probably better than Anji's."

"Now that's just mean." Both of them turned to find said geisha floating at the frame of the doorway.

"Hey, it's true. Your cooking is hardly edible." The redhead samurai stated

"Is Mikoto-san up?" Li asked

"Yeah; she's coming down soon." In a few moments, said girl came down wearing a tired face

"Ohayo Mikoto-san." Li greeted

"Ohayo Li." She greeted, "And please, drop the formalities."

"Gomen. As you hear, I even call my own cousin with a suffix. It's sort of like a habit—being formal with people."

"Okay." She said. She sat down on the kitchen table and got a good look on the younger girl's face, "Hey, did you get any sleep at all last night?"

"Hai, I did." She replied, "Although it wouldn't be categorized as 'pleasant'."

"Bad dream?"

"You can say that. Omelet?" At Mikoto's nod, Li took some of the yellow substance, put it in a plate and handed it to her. Mikoto took a bite and her face flared up.

"Wow…This thing's good…Packs a punch, too…Now I'm wide awake."

Li smiled and took an apple from the counter. Holding the fruit in her teeth, she grabbed her cloth and got back to cleaning. A few minutes later, Yoh came down, to make breakfast, only to be surprised that someone already did it.

"Mikoto, did you make breakfast?"

"Iie. Li-chan did."

"And why is she cleaning?"

"No idea…"

Soon, everybody else came down. They were somewhat confused about the 'Li cleaning the onsen' thing but just ignored it. When Ren came down, he sweatdropped and shook his head.

"Li-kun…You're not in the main house anymore…"

"I know Ren-san, but it's a habit." She said to him, still running with her cloth. Sighing, he went to the kitchen to join the others for breakfast.

"Yoh, you really did a good job on breakfast this morning." The Chinese boy heard Chocolove say

"I didn't cook that, though." He admitted

"Please don't tell me Li-kun cooked, too." Ren asked, sitting down

"Actually, she did." Mikoto said. The boy sighed again. Just then, Li rushed in with her cloth and stopped suddenly, making her trip over herself and fall.

"Itai…" she muttered

"_Don't hurt yourself_." Ren said

"_Yes, I know_."

"Geez, you looked like you were getting chased by rabid wildebeests or something." Ryu commented as the girl got up

"Let's see…" she mumbled to herself, "Breakfast is cooked, cleaning is done…now what?"

"_How about you take a break_?" Ren asked

"_Er…I'll think on it_." She replied

"_Li, you're not at home anymore. You don't have to do a servant's chores like you used to, okay?_"

"…_Okay._"

Later…

"Asuka-san! Mikoto-san!" Li called to the two chatting girls

"Ah, Li-chan." Mikoto addressed, "What's up?"

"Erm…Do you guys want to play another prank?" She asked briskly. The two looked at each other

"Hell yeah!" they both said

"Okay…Sakura-san and Neji-san will be joining us as well."

"Why Neji?" Asuka asked

"Nothing can get past his Byakugan." She stated, "He'll see it coming."

"True…Okay then, what's the prank?" Mikoto questioned

"Well…"

Even Later…

The boys, minus Neji, were just relaxing again in Neji's room, with the male Hyuuga's permission. They had taken precautions and made sure that the doors and windows were locked. With that done, they relaxed and played a video game.

"I am so kicking your ass!" Hao stated as he pulled another combo on his brother

"Heheh…Not for long!" Yoh rapidly pressed the controller buttons, which unleashed the devastating combo move that left Hao's character with an HP of 20.

"Kuso!" the fire boy cursed. It was at that moment when Neji entered the room, putting his spare key in his pocket. Lyserg closed and locked the door again

"Hey guys." He greeted, "What'cha doin'?"

"Hey Neji." Ren greeted, "We're watching Yoh and Hao play kicking each other's asses in a round of Soul Caliber 2."

"Ah…Who's who?"

"Hao's Nightmare and Yoh's Raphael."

"The slow hybrid and the lame-o French guy?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…Put the game on pause for a sec…I wanna show you guys a little somethin'."

"Hm? Okay, sure." The twins put their game on pause. They all turned to Neji.

"Erm…can you guys stand up?"

"O…kay…" They all did as instructed and stood up. Neji smirked and yelled out,

"Now!"

Suddenly, the door flew open and a few things whizzed by. The things—people?—passed by all of the boys except Neji and pulled down their pants/shorts, revealing their underwear. Then, chains quickly wrapped around their feet and pulled their bodies upside down to the ceiling.

"What the hell?" Ryu exclaimed. Asuka and Mikoto went in, laughing at the boys' predicament. Neji pointed to the spot next to the T.V and the game console. The hanging boys looked and saw Li and Sakura standing there—Sakura in hysterical laughter and Li wearing a mix of a sweet smile and a triumphant smirk on her face.

"What? But how?" Chocolove asked

"First, I came in here." Neji explained, "Since you guys locked the door, Asuka quietly picked the lock while Ren explained what was going on."

"Then," Sakura continued, "Once Neji gave the signal, Li-kun and I sped by, pulling your pants down."

"Finally, I used my scrolls to make the chains appear and pull you guys upwards, thus hanging you all." Mikoto concluded

"And before you guys say anything, you should thank the genius who got you up there." Asuka said, pointing at the female Tao

"Hey, what happened to my innocent cousin who wouldn't even think of this?" Ren asked

"She went on vacation." The cursed one replied

"Well, Mikoto, Sakura and I have to go get some groceries." Asuka stated, "Thanks for the laugh!"

The girls, minus Li, and Neji left the room. When Li was sure they were gone, she helped the boys down.

"That wasn't funny, Li." Hao stated, pulling up his pants like everyone else

"I just needed something to lighten up a little stress and tension." She said, her gaze drifting to the direction of Ren and Horohoro, "Anyway, hope you guys didn't get hurt. Sorry if I caused too much of a problem."

She left the room after her brisk apology. The boys all looked at one another and got back to watching Yoh and Hao kick each other's ass on Soul Caliber 2. The Hyuuga from the cadet branch was looking for an opponent to fight. Ren volunteered, playing as Kilik. Neji played as Mitsurugi. The laughter of the boys could be heard, even from Li's room, which was a few doors down.

Later…

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in."

Horohoro entered the almost barren room. The younger Tao was there to greet him.

"Konbanwa, Horohoro-san." She greeted

"Hey…Er…About last night…" he started

"Oh…Eh, sorry if I disrupted you in any way…I can be sort of a whiner sometimes…"

"Nah, s'ok. I mean, I would've been scared, too if I was in your position…" he said. The northern snowboarder took a seat in the bed beside her, "Anyway, whatever happens, just remember that I'll be right with you every step of the way…Ren, too."

She looked at him for a few seconds before that serene smile appeared on her face again.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu." She thanked. Horo smiled and got up.

"Well…I better be going. Gotta catch some Z's soon…Hope you sleep well tonight." He said, making his way to the door

"Oyasuminasai." She said

"Oyasumi." He said, leaving the room

When he got inside the room he and Ren shared, he was confronted by the male Tao.

"So…you know about Li, ne? With the curse and all?"

"Yeah."

"You do realize that once you get yourself involved, things will be tougher than what you had previously handled, right?" He asked, "It will not be easy."

"When was it ever?"

Ren sighed, "But you know, I think you might be of greater help than you would think."

"How is that?"

"I don't know how, but there's just something about you…You made her smile like that earlier…She rarely does that."

"Wait…How did you-?"

"The door was ajar."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, let's get some sleep." The Chinese suggested

"Good idea."

So the two boys slept.

TBC

Please review!


	7. Traps and Secrets Pt 1

Mikoto-I hope u enjoy this chapter

Li- yeah this one has to deal with the tournament

Asuka- and a trap hehe……

Mikoto, Li, and Asuka- enjoy and please review

Mikoto- oh almost forgot Mikki does not own shaman king just Me and Li and Asuka which she made from her friends now please enjoy.

Chapter 9

The Next day at night the gang left to train for the big day to arrive.

_FlashBack_

_A black pnoenix had flown to mikotos shoulder with and amulet in its beck it said…._

_TO Shinigami Mikoto,_

_we are to inform you the king of spirit has saved the village. But Must inform you to be ready for in three days the shaman tournament will be held. I'm sorry to have sent this message late but you are not the only one. We hope you become Shaman Queen or fulfill the prophecy make our clan proud._

_Your dear brother,_

_Shishou Ryuka_

_End of flashback_

With that mikoto had asked the asakura brothers to train for the big day. As the two Tao's were sent a note also to inform them. Li had asked Asuka and horo to join them in training as well. Both were then separated for the time of which would come.

Once the day came the group would be ready.

**DAY 1**

"HA!" said Mikoto as she swung both asakuras to the tree (their at a shrine).

"Ow!" cried both brothers as they rubbed theirs heads from the pain.

"Oh come on don't tell me you two already lost your strength, Come on again" Mikoto said as she got into another fighting stance.

"OH come on Mikoto let's stop I'm really tired we've been training almost the whole day" replied hao.

"Yeah come on my back is killing me" cried yoh.

"fine you win you guys rest I'll go make lunch you guys clean up" Mikoto left with a smirk as she left.

"umm what was that all about " said yoh. As both asakuras turned their heads to clean up they sweatdropped. The Whole place was a total wreck and they had to clean it while Mikoto was just making lunch.

"Now we get it with her smirk" said yoh. "Man how can one girl cause so much damage" They both thought.

As they finished cleaning mikoto came back with onigiri for them. As they ate Mikot got up to go for a walk.

"Guys can wait here I'm gonna go get some fresh air"

"Aa" the asakuras both replied. As Mikoto left she dropped a scroll without even noticing.

"Hey look hao she dropped something let's check it put" said yoh.

"I don't think we should I have a bad feeling" Hao replied

"oh come on a little peak won't hurt"

"I don't know"

They both stared at the scroll and were tempted as they were slowly opening the scroll it revealed…………..

Now with the tao's with Asuka and Horo.

BANG!

"WOW! Girls take it easy you could kill someone" horo said who was nearly hit with the attack by an inch.

Ren just sweatdropped and stayed silent.

Li and Asuka had been training for nearly the whole day. While Ren and horo just took a break.

"Li, Asuka come on you girls need to rest" said Horo.

"Horo right it would be pointless if you two lost all your energy when the tournament begins"

"Hai!" replied the girls as they placed there weapons down.

All four of them then made some snacks in the kitchen and ate.

"Hey What do we do about the tournament in a group or solo" said asuka.

"Group" came everyone's reply.

"I just hope Mikoto and the others make it" said Li.

"We all do …we all do …but hey don't worry about it we know how strong she is remember right" said Ren.

"Actually N-hey look it's a bird with a message wonder from who " horo said as he was about to reply about mikoto's power.

The red bird then flew away but first dropped the message to Li hand and left. As Li took the letter and read.

"To my friends,

Hey guys its me Mikoto just sending a messge and hope you guys are doing well. Anyways I hope you guys past the test, let me guess no one did tell you that their a catch before you enter the tournament. Well now I'm telling you go to hikari shrine there is were you take the test good luck and yes you have to or else you don't get in the shaman fight.

Your friend ,

Mikoto"

And with that the note vanished.

"GREAT! We hear this now when the tournament is just two days away son of a biiiii"just as asuka was about to finish it she felt a wave come to her from Li.

"Biiiii-Bimbo hehe….." asuka said to replace the word.

"I don't know its not like Mikoto it isn't like her and she isn't the happy type" said Li.

"oh well it doesn't matter let's go" said ren

"Yea let's" said asuka

"Wait let me first send this" Li said as she gave a letter to a bird and sent it away.

"ok now let's go" horo said.

"Yeah" said Li. As they left.

Now with mikoto and the asakuras.

_They both stared at the scroll and were tempted as they were slowly opening the scroll it revealed………….._

They could really see it because before they knew it they were sucked in the scroll. They both landed on the ground when…

"Whose their" said a voice.

They both froze they thought they were dead and turned their heads to see…Mikoto.

"Relax Mikoto its just me you , your lovely sister Rogue" said a girl who came out of the shadows.

"Leave me alone" said Mikoto in an iced tone.

"But little sister you have to fulfill the prophecy " Rogue said with a smirk.

"Prophecy what prophecy " The asakuras thought.

"Remember you have the power of the king of spirit locked in you …after all you are the chosen one." Rogue said even more.

"Shut up…..the prophecy is all you care about when father want me dead" Mikoto said with even more anger in her voice.

"Yes because you will be the one to kill just as it said"

"That's why mother, sensei, and even our own brother sanosuke died all because of this fucking prophecy……I won't do this shit if it cost so much lives I put in danger." Mikoto screamed out with all anger and rage.

"And that's why I was shunned and left with only you and Ryuka" Mikoto muttered

"WHAT! Is going on here!" Hao and yoh thought

Just as they saw mikoto with rage they saw her cut her hand.

"This is what everyone wants right my blood" Mikoto said slowly with rage.

"I want peace so I will bring peace one way or another even if it cost my life." Mikoto spoke as a gust of wind blew to her twirling in circle fromher hand them her eyes turned more blood shot red.

"This scroll holds everything to-Mikoto was cut off by her sister.

TBC………

YOH &HAO : WHAT THE FU…..feels waves from mikoto

Mikoto: don't even say it

YOh &HAo: FUUUU …..fudge hehe… I like fudge

Mikoto: idiot

Me: Well this is the chapter more to come secrets will be revealed in next chapter ok so pls.. review


	8. Traps and Secrets Pt 2

_Just as they saw mikoto with rage they saw her cut her hand._

"_This is what everyone wants right my blood" Mikoto said slowly with rage._

"_I want peace so I will bring peace one way or another even if it cost my life." Mikoto spoke as a gust of wind blew to her twirling in circle from her hand them her eyes turned more blood shot red._

"_This scroll holds-Mikoto was cut off by her sister._

"Dear sister I do care about the prophecy because of power" Rogue said with boredom.

Mikoto then raised her hand again but tossed her a scroll.

"This scroll holds the prophecy, that the sacrifice will be the blood of the chosen one, a child of tears of blood shall fall. She will bring light among us a defeat the evil that arrives and will fight for the throne of shaman king/Queen or shall pass the power to the rightful air to the throne. The Day will come when a love one is lo-"the scroll was about to reveal more but the asakura were stopped as they were sucked out of the scroll and heard a rustle in the bushes.

They quickly went back to were they were and placed the scroll were it was dropped. The Person who came out was none other then Mikoto.

"Hey guys here I got some drinks" she said then froze to find that she had dropped a scroll.

"…… you guys saw didn't you ….and don't lie….." Mikoto said as she shut her eyes. The boys remained silent.

"Well I guess you figured it out….. Oh well I guess I'll tell about myself that I never told" she said sadly.

"Yea it would help" said Hao.

"My name is Shinigami Mikoto as you know I'm a ninja/shaman. Before I was born a prophecy was made, that one day a new evil would come and the chosen one would be the one to defeat this new threat. But then someone would die a curse as a sacrifice. As that would happen tears of blood would be shed and a light shall come and show the king of spirits. As you know Anji is my sub spirit to help in case I am to fail to protect this power."

"So why is it all about what your father and family" said Yoh.

Mikoto looked down. "My father…My father wanted me dead cause a fortune teller had told him that once the power of the king was awaken and bring peace to the land , he…he would be killed by my hands. I would never would but now I will for what he did."

"What …What did he do?" asked Hao.

"He killed my mother, my sensei, and my…my brother sanosuke, they died protecting me. But my sister was all I had left since my second family who raised me and hide me died , and the only one to survive was someone who was a second brother to me "

"But why do you have to compete in the tournament." Said Yoh.

"I have to find out if I'm worthy of the throne or if someone else is to help bring peace to this land."

"Oh I see" said hao.

"Anything else"

"None" both asakuras replied.

"Good now get ready training time " mikoto said as she gathered her scrolls. The boys just sweatdropped "this girl has so much energy how can she have that much …we might not survive " they thought in there heads. As they gathered there weapons to train

TBC……………

Nxt chapter to come just wait and see………please review….. 3 3 3 3


	9. The Truth Revealed

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**Day 2**_

_With the Taos_

"Yaaaaaaaahh!"

Li has quickly eaten and went back outside, Baiken trailing alongside her. She had collected some chopped firewood and in five minutes, had made them dummies.

"Li-dono, your doing tremendously well." Baiken complimented, "But you have been training for almost an hour now. You're over- exerting. Yourself"

"I need to be strong. I can't let them down."

"Li-dono-"

"Baiken…"she said, pausing, "There's something I never told you"

"?"

"The Roman numerals were reversed. I had made the x scar myself."

"You mean-?"

"Yeah I only have 6 months left to live….Not 14"

"What?"

Their heads snapped to the direction of the voice or should I say voices to find………

Back with Mikoto and Asakura brothers……

The group was now training until Mikoto froze then stopped fighting to write well actually send an amulet with a message.

"?" said both Asakuras.

"I sense something wrong with Li and the others." Replied Mikoto.

"……" both replied back.

Mikoto then sent the message to her **Black** phoenix and went back to training.

Now back with Li….

"_What?" _

_Their heads snapped to the direction of the voice or should I say voices to find………_

They found it was Asuka, Ren, and Horo.

"Y..You heard" she gasped.

"Li how could you lie to us" horo spoke.

"Because I didn't want to anyone to worry"

"Yeah but y-"Asuka was cut off by a black phoenix."

The black phoenix than landed on Li's arm and left her with an amulet then flew to return to its master.

"An amulet but whose it fr-" Ren was cut off the amulet because the amulaet glowed a bright color and before you knew it the message came into there minds.

"…..This was pointless but I'm sending a message I don't trust notes so I sent this. Has anything happen so? And something is wrong like Li's curse. Message me back A.S.A.P. ….I have nothing more to say but this amulet will explode in 10 seconds…so if I were you move back….."

"O.D. RUN!" said Asuka. AS they all ran a few feet back.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Nothing happened" said Horo as he went to touch the amulet.

"HORO! DON'T" They all yelled.

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! Went the Amulet and out came confetti and a burned horo all black.

"Dude that was messed up……cough….dude.." replied Black covered horo as he fainted. There left a note saying "I told you so" from Mikoto.

"Ok that was weird" said asuka glad that it wasn't her.

Li quickly grabbed a paper and wrote quickly then sent it to Mikoto. After the message they went back to training then to the shrine.

Li would not talk about the curse and no one else would also. Everything was silent if you count all the hits asuka and Li were giving; they then went for hikari shrine.

Mikoto's turn.

"….." Everything was now silent Mikoto had stopped training which made the boys happy and want to cheer but knew that it would kill the moment Mikoto was now training while the boys were playing poker (no not strip poker just a betting poker)

"…It has arrived" Mikoto finally spoke braking her trance. Mikoto quickly grabbed the letter and read…

"Mikoto,

Hello dear friend, Please to see you wrote two letters to us hopefully you got the other letter. Were heading to Hikari shrine now, but I must inform you that I really had six months to live no t 14 I added that scar to not worry anyone. Oh I must say this test and your red phoenix was very strange and you sounded really cheerful. I will pass along with the other for sure.

Best of Luck,

Li"

"……Test….Red phoenix….." Mikoto thought.

"ROGUE!" Mikoto yelled making the boys flip along with there cards fly all over the place.

"?" the boys were confused

"It's a trap we have to help them now"

"We aren't fast enough" They both said to Mikoto.

"Are you forgetting I'm a ninja/shaman"

"No but- she cut them off again

"Since I'm a ninja also I can T-E-L-E-P-O-R-T" she said the last words loud and clear for them to hear.

"……" they just kept silent

"Now hurry up"

"Aa" they quickly got up and went to Mikoto.

AS soon as they got ready , Mikoto gathered her scrolls adding a few drops of her blood as she bit her thumb, they teleported to there destination.

"Guys hold on I'm coming" thought Mikoto as they left.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Thought the asakura brothers as they started to turn pale.

(that killed the moment)

TBC... I'm sorry everyone its been so long since i last updated but i got at least 3 chpas up pls review...


	10. The Twin Shinigami

**Chapter 9**

At Hikari shirne we find the taos along with there companions Asuka, and Horo at there destination.

"Its so quiet…" Asuka stated.

"Alright, let's get this test over with…."

"I'm afraid not" a red phoenix flew over their heads as a woman stepped out of the shadows.

The woman looked like Mikoto except her eyes were blue with blue highlights, Mikoto had red highlights and red eyes.

"Mikoto!" They shouted.

"I'm not my Mikoto… my sister is to foolish ….I'm Rogue her twin sister." Said Rogue.

"I thought something was up your mana is different from her." Li said Now State your business. What do you want?"

"As the prophecy state, the chosen one or I would sacrifice a curse. SO I must kill a cursed person in her ring of friends. In Other words…."

"me" Li thought .

"Li-dono your marks!" Baiken shouted. It was true. Her marks had appeared. Rogue looked at her with interest.

"I see who I have to kill" She whispered. Rogue quickly vanished and appeared in back of Li. This shocked everyone everything went slow Li was going to die until…

BOOM!

Out of no where appeared Mikoto blocking her attack from killing Li.

"Rogue I should have known you would do this, after all you did kill our family with father." She said with anger.

"Ah, hello sister hello." She said ignoring what Mikoto said.

"…Hello my $$!"

"Such foul language…your tongue hold I should rip your tongue but you need that"

"I…I can't move" Li cried out.

"I see my magic has taken effect." Said Rogue

" Manipulation should have known….Not for long!" yelled Mikoto as she fired a kunai at her.

"Tsk tsk…. My dear sister weapons don't work against me" she smirked then stopped smirking when Mikoto started smirking.

"I know but who said I was trying to hit you … hehehe it gave me time to free her"

"What!" as she turned she saw Li was free.

"Never underestimate me Niisan"

"Your right but unfortunately I must be off but I warn you I will be back and the prophecy will be fulfilled." With that Rogue vanished.

"I cursed the day I had her as a sister" she sighed and then went to Li but was stopped by Horo and Ren.

"Stay away from here" yelled horo as he held his weapon at her. Mikoto took a step back then asked.

"Why do you fear me" she asked as she looked into there eyes.

"You'll kill her isn't that what the prophecy said" said Ren.

Mikoto shut her eyes.

"I don't intend to kill anyone except the evil that comes, the prophecy she told you is what she is true but she only wants power…I do not wish for power or this prophecy to come true." She spoke sadly as she then opened her eyes.

"Horo…Ren stand down" said Li

"But-" they were cut off.

"I'm going to die in six months remember" Li said a matter a factly.

"Oh asuka you can stop hiding you powers anymore" said Mikoto.

"Ren , the asakuras and horo eyes went wide.

"I- correction I mean Li and I found out already" said Mikoto.

"Yes she's right we know you're a hanyou" Li said

"So you knew all this time?" asked asuka.

"It wasn't hard since I can read minds and since you were holding back when we were training."

"You and your powers" said Asuka.

"Hey you guys ok" said Li. They had forgotten all about the boys, that the boys had fainted from shock. The girls just sweat dropped.

"Tomorrows gonna be a big day so let's rest" said Mikoto.

"The three nodded and left the boys the way they were.

The next day……

"Today is the day" spoke ren.

"It is …..where's Mikoto" said Li

"She said she had to do something important" said Asuka.

Don't Worry she'll be fine" said Hao.

RING RING

The gang looked at there communicator bands. On it was an announcement from none other than Mikoto.

"Good afternoon to all the shamans …..well this was pointless since it just the same rules and all that crap ……"hey" cried one of the councilors sorry my bad like I care…. Ok here goes. Good luck to all the shamans you'll need it ….Remember teamwork and final round is no longer teamwork. Fight with all you have don't surrender so fast. Some of you might die, some of you might lose something, or someone so best of luck again….Until then good luck whoever want to be shaman king or shaman queen."

As that announcement was done only 14 teams had made it.

Team Shinigami- Mikoto, Hao, Yoh and Faust.

Team Jaco- Jaco Nyra, Ruko, Nyora

Team Akito- Akito, Yukina, Raka, other person

Team Ryu- Ryu Himura, Gene, Rei

Tema Lyserg- Lyserg, kagura, Nana, Kenshin

Team Phoenix- Rogue, Sasuke, Itachi Kisame

Team Ice- Jin (real name- Ryuka ) hitome, Hikari, Aki

Team Naraku- Naraku, Kana, Battosai, Chamika

Team Neji- Neji, Naruto, Rock Lee, Gaara

Team Sakura- Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Tenten

Team Limbo- Xu lang, Sora, Mage, Izu

Team Bei ja- Miccitoshi Shinigami, and apprentices

Team Qu Dong- Some Chinese assasins that were hired secretly by Rogue to kill any one especially Li

"Team akito, huh…. Ren said, "Well beat them; no problem."

Suddenly Mikoto came out of no where.

"AH Mikoto don't do that again dude I swear to god you scared me." Said Horo

"ummm…dude…don't call me dude" Mikoto replied.

"Dude come on"

"dude is annoying"

"But dude I'm used to it"

"Stop it with the dude"

"Dude"

"grrrr…ok I'm calm I'm calm…..ok Li I have something to tell you." Mikoto said.

"Umm… ok " Li said

"Restrain your powers we wouldn't want Rogue coming in, she knows how to activate the chains of death, which could kill you, she can only do that if your marks show"

"yea your right they only appear when I'm scared or past 53 of my power."

"It may sound selfish but it's the only way"

"Its not selfish"

"More like 'naïve'." Bason commented.

"Bason, Shut up" they all shouted well Mikoto just sent him evil waves that scared him.

"I think you can fight without 53" she quickly added.

"Either way we'll kick there $$3$ she suddenly felt waves from Mikoto and Li

"Oh come on Mikoto said it" Asuka added.

"Well that cause Rogue is one" Mikoto said a matter a factly.

"What ever"

-Team REN, Please Report to the center

-Team AKITO, please report to the center

"well…. here goes!"

-3

-2

-1

-LET THE MATCH BEGIN! FIGHT!

TBC…………..


	11. A Brother's Death & A Haunted Past

**Chapter 10**

The tournament had begun with the first match Shinigami vs. Jaco. Both team face but in the end only one team won …team shinigami. Now was the 2 match Team Ren verses Team Akito.

**Akito vs. Ren**

"Ha" said akito as he swung his sword at REn.

"Your pathetic ….this is to easy" said Ren as he dodged his attacks and quickly knocked him out.

"That my friend was what we call a waist of time, not even a challenge."

As for the rest of the team they all went in a final blow while ren waited.

"FURY ASSAULT!" they all yelled out. No one saw the winner everything was grey insight until Mikoto blew the dust away to see ……..

The crowd went wild the winner was none other then team akito………wait what this team akito is down ….. the crowd went silent until they saw team ren standing. The crowd went crazy right at that moment.

"Congratulation Team Ren you advance from the tournament." Said the announcer

Now was time for the third match. Just as the gagn went inside they saw Mikoto whisper to the leader of team Ryu …..

"Good Luck …brother….I wish you luck" said Mikoto as she left. The leader just nodded and left.

"Let the match begin!"

Later…..

"Y…You killed him!" Mikoto screamed as she held the body of a dear friend/brother in her arms fighting the verge to cry.

"Li?" Mikoto turned to look at her.

"The younger tao's eyes looked blank and a wispy trail of smoke wrapping around her wrists.

"What the?"

"Li-dono goes into a trance like stae when someone dies around her" Baiken explained

**Li's mind P.O.V.**

"_W..Why am I in the ring?" I look around I was seriously in the center ring. _

"_Oh wait now I remember now. Someone died. And now I have to experience it._

_Rogue was facing me, along with two other guys that looked like siblings and …a human/shark hybrid? Either way , she looked terrifying. Death was in her eyes; I can feel it._

"_Say your prayer Jin or shall I say Ryuka" she said. The Battle ended as quick as it began. The Person's Body will not hold much longer. Immense pain traveled throught out. Before the blackness consumed him, I heard him think one thing._

"_Mikoto…Sister…I… failed…Gomen…na" as soon as he could say that he was dead. That was When Mikoto ran to try and save him from his death but was to late._

**Normal P.O.V.**

Li Jolted back a bit to her senses.

_He was about to say Gomen nasaii…_

"Hey, are you alright?" Asuka asked, "You don't look too good…"

"I'm fine" she lied. The cursed tao not only did she experience the person's death, but feels it too. Although every painful episode, she has kept the hurt to herself; not saying or doing one single word or action that would indicate so.

"No your not you don't have to lie I read your mind…" Mikoto said, "You're hurt .. the pain you let build up inside of you…It Hurts don't say it I heard every word right?"

Li stared at her sadly and nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything" asuka asked

"I…" Li then jolted and fell over to her knees. She started to cough out blood.

"Li!"

The Amber eyed girl then passed out and fell into the pool of blood.

"Li!" Horo cried, picking her up holding her in his arms, "Li say something."

"Give her time" said Baiken, "She'll be alright.

"……"

"How long has she been keeping this from me, Baiken"

"Ever since her first trance"

"But..But why?"

"I think I understand"

"Tell me"

"I can't "

"Don't make me hurt you"

"You can't hurt me I'm already dead"

"……" he could not think of anything else.

During that time Mikoto took Li by placing her ion a room and cleaning all the blood away with a cloth. She then left her to rest, she did not want Li to see anymore deaths like Ryuka, so she ran to a lake where she sat depressed. Unfortunately she let her guard down someone had followed it was Hao and someone else.

"My ...my why are you all alone Mikoto" said a voice out of the shadows.

Mikoto flinched "Whose there"

"Mikoto you don't remember, how could you forget your best friend" he spoke sarcastically.

Mikoto smirked and spoke back.

"How could I forget you Sasuke we've been together ever since we were kids."

"Yes it's me"

_What the she's been with this guy the whole time … thought Hao._

"Is everything going according to plans?"

"Yes but she's catching on to us."

Hao froze and thought of the wrong idea.

"Don't worry, I have a plan, she will never expect it."

"…I'm sorry about Ryuka I couldn't do anything to stop her"

Mikoto stayed silent for a moment.

"It's not your fault I will get my revenge for his death and the others."

"I know but I best be off before they get curious"

"Ok until then" before he left Mikoto had hugged him which caused hao to be in anger with jealously.

"Good bye" they both said as he left leaving Mikoto alone.

**Back With Li **

"Guys!"

They all turned to see Hao riding a smaller version of SOF.

"What is it Hao?"

"Its Mikoto" he said, " She in cahoots with Rogue!"

"What?"

"Liar!" Asuka yelled

"It's true I saw her talking with a person on Rogue's group. She asked, 'Is everything going according to plan"

The Group felt silent

"What should we do?" yoh asked

"I say beat her until she spits out the information" Hao suggested

"You know we can't beat her even if we work as a team she has atleast three spirits remember" said Yoh.

"SO I still say we should"

"No…!" They all turned to see Li, trying to stand."

"You misunderstand her"

"What's to understand?" Hao asked" She was practically going to make out with one of the enemies side boys who wants to kill you."

The gang turned to hao and thought "Make out I thought she like Hao…Omg! She couldn't would she"

"Well not really make out just hug and talk and stuff" Hao said. This caused the gang to sign in relief.

"I'll tell you what I saw in my mind"

"Oh…."

"Anyways I'll tell you"

Meanwhile…..

Mikoto was just sitting near the lake with Legs in the water playing a tone on the flute so relaxing just the she stopped the song she played her flute as it reminded her of the past.

**Flashback **(oh try listening to Sakura's theme and imagine like as if your watching a video games )

**Mikoto was just training with her sensei when she her mother called out to her.**

**She was smiling her whole family was around they were having the tie of there life. **

**Her brother was calling out to her and she went to him.**

**She was learning how to play the flute with her mother then played with her it was so beautiful.**

**She was then goofing off with her brother as there sensei and mother smiled and had dinner. **

**Mikoto remembered their smile and hers as they ate. A fond memeory she kept to never forget them.**

**End of Flash back **

Mikoto then stopped playing her flute and looked at the sky. "Such fond memories….I wish I could see them again" a one silent tear fell from her face then left to return home.

**Back with Li**

"And that's what happened" Li spoke.

"I don't believe" said Hao.

"Don't believe what" came a voice out of no where. This scared horo again they saw it was Mikoto.

"What are you doing here you should be with your boyfriend" Hao said.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah the one on your sisters team what's his name again Sa…sasuke yeah him"

"Sasuke my boyfriend ? Your kidding right …..I would never go out with him"

"No I'm not I saw you hugging him in the forest"

"Yeah but that's cause he's my best friend he has a total crush on sa-I mean but why spy on me …huh!"

"….."

"Well you got the wrong idea dude"

"Don't dude me"

"I just did….."

"……" Hao had given her a glare which was unaffected to her but really did hurt but she didn't show it.

"Whatever GOODNIGHT!" everyone was just silent and never spoke. Li only seemed to believe that Sasuke was not her boyfriend, but wanted to laugh about hao actually being jealous.

Just as the day had ended a note had appeared near Li. Li was alone that time in her room thinking of thing.

"A note wonder from who……"

"Li,

Pls. meet me at the forest we need to talk about Mikoto

Horo"

"I wonder what there is to talk about" she thought as she left to the forest.

**Mikoto's P.O.V.**

"Everyday when I wake I think of my days as a child I faced so much that a child should never face. I try to follow what I'm suppose to do but someone always dies. When I wake I find tears in my eyes remembering my family but I no longer have one I try to imagine and think it's a dream but like always it comes true showing me its not a dream. I always wonder why me why did I become the chosen one" I looked up into the stars a fell a sleep.

**Dream P.O.V.**

"MIKOTO PLEASE RUN! RUN MY CHILD" Her mother screamed.

"MOTHER why no I won't leave you" she screamed

"My child you must you are the chosen one, I will not let them kill you….now GO!"

"NO I Won't let father kill …LET ME FIGHT!"

"SANOSUKE take you're sister and leave send to Ryuka quickly"

"Yes mother " sanosuke said as he grabbed Mikoto

"NO LET ME GO …MOTHER! NOOOO" she screamed as she left.

"be safe my child" she whispered as her tear fell.

Mikoto's sensei was fighting the guards saving time for Mikoto to get away.

"GOOD LUCK MY APPRENTICE I HAVE TAUGHT YOU WELL" He yelled as he kept fighting.

Just as she was brought to Ryuka, sanosuke ran back to help her mother and sensei.

"BROTHER NO! DON"T GO" she screamed after him.

"Little sister I must ….be strong for us all" he said as he left. Mikoto tried to catch him but Ryuka held him down.

Mikoto was struggling in Ryuka's grasp as her brother made it to her mother, and sensei and fought. Just as Mikoto stopped struggling

"Aaaaaaaaaah" a scream was heard.

"MOTHER!" Mikoto screamed and blew Ryuka away from holding her and ran to them.

She ran and found nothing but blood then soon had found….three dead bodies on the ground.

"No..No..No…NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she did a glow appeared her wings came out a blew every soldier away along with others as well. As she did , she had fainted from to much energy used.

"Mother…..Sensei….Sanosuke" she whispered then everything went blank.

**END of Dram P.O.V. **

**Back with Mikoto's P.O.V.**

_That was the first time I activated my powers I thought_

"I had made a promise to get my revenge and intend to fulfill that's why when I dream, I dream of a new life one I wish I could have… but as I wake I see it will never come true" Just as she got up her another tear had fallen but ignored her pain and wiped the tear until a shuriken had landed with a note. I looked to see if it was any ninja she knew but to no avail she couldn't see the stranger had already left. AS I read the note I ran and dropped the note.

_Mikoto, Save the curse one she's headed for a trap, our plans will be ruined. Hurry you don't have much time she has already headed for the trap._

_U.S. (Lol sounds like united states but it mean Uchiha Sasuke hehe…..)_

**End of P.O.V**

**TBC...**


	12. A Friend's Death

**Chapter 11**

"Horohoro-san ?" Li called as she entered the forest clearing, "That's strange….He's not here…."

"Of course he's not here" Li turned to find Rogue Facing her on the Other side of the clearing.

"Rogue!" she muttered to herself

"Yes, dearie, tis I"

"What are you doing here? Where's Horo-san"

"Tch….Such a naïve little girl" she said ," Your Horosan isn't here because I was the one who sent the message!"

Li eyes widen and she mentally slapped herself

_How could I be so stupid?_

Li wuickly unsheathed her sword, "WHaddya want?"

"It should be obvious" she stated, "I want to kill you"

"Well I'm not going down a fight"

"I thought so" Rogue took out the clawed chain she used during the right with team Ice.

"Blaze Phoenix" she shouted "oversoul"

"A red, flaming winged phoenix, her guardian ghost, shot out of the memorial tablet that was hidden in a shirt pocket, In its blazing glory, it interigated with Rogue's chain.

"Baiken!" Li called, "Oversoul!"

Baiken came out of her memorial tablet that was in Li's pants pocket. The red haired samurai went inside the younger tao's sword.

"Ready to die?" Rogue asked

"Not a chance'

**Meanwhile**

Hao was sitting at the edge if the roof of the boy's temporary residence. He sighed to himself and looked to the other side of the roof , to see Mikoto running somewhere at fast pace.

_Must be off to see her boyfriend…_

He looked to his right and suddenly saw a flash of red light appear somewhere in the forest. And Mikoto was headed straight in that direction.

"Somethings up" he muttere to himself. He waited for a few seconds before the pyro-shaman leapt off the roof and followed Mikoto, making sure there was a fair distance between them.

**Back with the fight…**

Li blocked Rogue's chain yet again. Rogue was a good fighter; Li was almost at 53.

"If you want to defeat me, you will have to use power past 53" Rogue said.

"I don't need 53 to beat you."

"Look at you, you already at your limit your body is now useless enough that a normal shaman could kill you"

"But who said I was normal?"

"Tch…If you look at your options, either way the end result will be your death"

_she's right I've reached my limit maybe I can go past 53 I'll be quick enough to finish her off_

Li stopped and attacked with 60. She ran at Rogue very fast, her marks staring to appear and her her sword reaching in the Shinigami's heart. The just as the sword was about to hit , Rogue kicked her stomach and leapt back. Li regained her composture, but by the time she did, her marks had fully appeared

"Big mistake!" Rogue then made hand signs while chanting.

"Hitsuzen!" she yelled.

"Li!" the Chinese girl turned to see Mikoto coming into the clearing. Li gave a sad smile before hellish chains raised from the ground and wrapped around her wrists.

"LI!" she shouted louder. A shadowed arm rose from the ground and went inside of Li's chest. The girl's eyes widened and slowly went blank as the shadowed dragged her spirit away from her body and dragged it down to who knows where.

"Now it has begun summon the spirit little sister" said Rogue

Mikoto was silent didn't anything but bent down to look at the lifeless body of her dear friend Li.

**Flashback **

When Mikoto was born Rogue was born but where separated from each other. Father had taught her to despise Mikoto but changed when an incident occurred.

Rogue and Father attacked and killed Mikoto's family and Mikoto was next. But as that was going to occur Mikoto's power was awaken but only for a while it destroyed everything in its path. Rogue was nearly killed but as Mikoto saw her she stopped a fainted whispering the names she loved . Rogue was grateful she was sparred but despised Father she soon learned that he was going to depose of her soon. So now she wants the prophecy dine and the power.

**End of flashback**

"Haven't you taken enough from me" Mikoto whispered.

"Don't blame me blame father" Rogue said

Mikoto started to glow black as her eyes changed blood red. Symbols came out of her scrolls and on the ground. As the symbols set Mikoto's eyes turned blank as tears fell not ordinary tears….blood red tears.

"Yes finally the prophecy will be done" Rogue spoke with an evil laugh.

"All I cared died just for this prophecy" Mikoto thought "All my life all tried to kill me I tried to have a happy life I've to be free of this well no more …I will not let any more deaths happen"

Mikoto arouse from the ground

TBC...

WELl theirs more to come be patient ok oh pls...review


	13. Message

**Chapter 12**

Hao looked back to where Mikoto sat. He had luckily snapped Mikoto out from her rage and therefore, postponed the prophecy…for now. The girl broke down crying and he had comforted her for about ten minutes while she painfully explained about Li's death. He was in a state of shock, too; everyone would be…But then again…

Ren would be taking the most damage. Li **was** his cousin after all. The Tao didn't hate all of his family. He loved Li like he did his own sister. It would be heartbreaking for him to find out that…the curse had taken her away.

But, he was the one who had to break the news to everyone; Mikoto had suffered enough in one day. Currently, they were on their way back to their "dorms" using the Spirit of Fire as transportation. Soon, they got off and stood at the door where their rooms were. Hao took the key out and opened the door.

The others (including their shinobi friends) ("How did they get here?") were inside, all gathered around with frantic looks on their faces. At the sound of the door, all head snapped in the direction of the two. Questions (and one statement) bombarded them.

"Where were you guys!?"

"What happened!?"

"Is Li with you!?"

"Have you seen her anywhere!?"

"Someone, stop the madness!!!!!" Yoh shouted, flailing his arms in the air, making everyone stare at him. The younger Asakura blinked before setting his arms down and clearing his voice in embarrassment.

"…Anyway…So!?!?!?!?!?!" Asuka pried, "What happened; tell us now!!!!"

Both of them gave each other slight glances before facing the group again. They should just tell them.

"We were in the forest." Hao said

"Stuff happened; what exactly took place is none of your business." Mikoto followed

"As for Li……" the two arrivals slowly looked down at their feet. Ren closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation and grief. He could tell by their faces that the worst has happened.

"Ren?" Horo called, concerned

"She's dead." The amber-eyed shaman choked out

"W…what?" almost everyone said

"The curse claimed her. Li's dead." Ren told them, slowly slumping down. There was shocked silence, even among the ghosts. The Chinese felt his usual demeanor slipping with the sudden realization. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his arms around the top, then placing his head behind his arms.

"This is all my fault!" he screamed out. However, it came out muffled. Nonetheless, the group still heard it and lowered their heads at their loss, "If I hadn't been caught in the fire, she would've still had a chance to live!"

Slowly, tears started pouring out of his amber eyes and his mask of strength faded away. Jun, who had arrived at the notification of the tournament to see her family fight, also started to cry.

"How…did this happen?" the Ainu asked, out of the blue

"Rogue…She wrote a letter telling Li to meet her at the forest…and signed it under your name." Hao had found out when he saw the note atop of Li's sword. It definitely wasn't Horohoro's handwriting. Sure his penmanship is decent, but the one on the letter looked too……fancy.

The azure-haired shaman paled. After much grieving, they all went to their bedrooms to sleep. They had a big day ahead, and they need their rest should they be paired up with Rogue's team. From that moment on, they became avengers.

&&&&&&&

Horohoro couldn't sleep. He tried everything, absolutely everything. Maybe he wasn't the only one; the younger Tao's death affected them all. Maybe the others were having the same problem. Sighing, he sat up from his futon and scratched the back of his head.

_In the end…I guess I wasn't much help…_

Looking out the window, he saw the most peculiar thing. The wind had carried sakura petals through his open window. He got up and walked over to where they were landing. He picked one up and examined them. There were crimson red crosses printed on them in a gothic-looking design. It was very odd indeed. Suddenly, the petals swirled together and a transparent figure appeared before him. The Ainu's eyes widened.

"L-Li!"

The transparent Chinese girl smiled, "_Hey._"

"B-but…!?……What are you-!?"

"_I don't really have a lot of time…But I have enough to tell you what you need to know._"

Horo was just speechless. But he listened to what she had to say.

"_Look. I'm not gonna be gone for good. The other cursed ones felt that I should have another chance, since I was supposed to die by the curse, not by Rogue. However, the curse will still remain. Although. They did say that they'll make it so the marks only appear when I'm deathly afraid or if I'm at 100._" She walked over to him and took his hands, entwining her fingers with his. Smiling, she continued, "_I'll be back. Soon. Will you wait for me?_"

He looked at her with serene eyes and smiled in his Horo-ish way, "Sure. But if we face Rogue and you're not back yet, we're gonna kick her ass without you."

Chuckling, she said, "_I'll be back before then. But alright. Oh yeah, do me a favor? Don't tell the others; I wanna surprise them._"

He nodded his head. She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug, "_Thanks…_"

Somewhat surprised, he awkwardly hugged her back. But within moments, she soon faded away. All that was left to prove that she was there were the sakura petals. But he soon put them in a safe place where no one would find them; after all, if anyone did, they would start asking questions. With a new sense of hope, he went back to sleep. She'll come back, he thought to himself, I have faith.

* * *

The morning rays of sunlight penetrated the darkness, putting a temporary end to night. The group awoke with tension and revenge in their minds. Out of all of them, only Horohoro had woken with a feeling of hope and cheerfulness. Of course, he was the only one who knew.

Changing into his clothes, he walked outside and saw Ren sitting on the edge of the railing on the balcony/hall.

"Still upset?" the bluenette asked his friend

"You would be too, if a relative died." The sort-of-vertically-challenged shaman replied without turning around, "She…she doesn't deserve this…"

The Ainu kept quiet. He wanted to listen to his friend.

"She's a good kid…Always been kind, always been loyal and was willing to do what anyone asks of her. She was part of the servant branches of the family and was kept to herself at most times…I remember before my father took me away to train that Jun and I would sneak into her quarters and we would go play. Her father expects her to be a warrior to protect the heir to the family and her mother expects her to do her tasks as a woman. They piled loads of tasks on her. She would be very tired, and it would only be morning!"

"After the fire, her parents found out about what she did for my safety. They were angry at her for doing something do foolish; they yelled at her and scolded her. I couldn't take it anymore. I just lashed out at them."

The younger Tao recalled every word he shouted and every reaction he got.

"_You two aren't being fair with her; she already has enough to do as is, but then you pile more work on her! And she only accepted the curse to save me! She was only doing her duty—what she thought was right! And still you yell at her! It's not fair!" _

Everyone was shocked at the younger boy's outburst. He mentally chuckled as he remembered their faces. But it had worked; Li was receiving fewer things to do. But from the moment she opened that chest, her fate was sealed. He knew that it would come some day…But just not so soon…

"True…she is dead." the northern shaman stated, "But I have a feeling she'll come back."

Ren grunted and turned his face slightly. The charcoal-eyed boy could tell he was irritated, "What makes you think that, Ainu-baka? Once someone's dead, they stay dead."

"But what makes you so sure about that?" Horo asked, challengingly, "After all…There are exceptions."

Ren's eyes widened and his head snapped at the direction of Horohoro's leaving figure. The Chinese got up and called out with an accusing tone,

"You know something, don't you?"

The azure-haired shaman paused in his tracks. Looking down, he replied, "Perhaps…Perhaps not…"

With that said, he jumped over the balcony and ran out of sight. Ren peered over where he had leapt off and watched his retreating figure with slightly wide eyes. Maybe, the amber-eyed teen thought, maybe he's right… Besides, in this crazy world of theirs, anything could happen. With a rekindled hope burning inside him, he too leapt off the balcony and followed his teammate, ready for the next match-up.

TBC

Yosh! The story's finally updated after who knows how many months! I've been uber busy lately, so please, be patient. If I lost readers, then I'm sorry that you waited so long


	14. Teams Shinigami And Catharsis vs

A/N: Okay, this has been officially dubbed as a Shaman King/Naruto/Guilty Gear crossover. Yay!

* * *

-Recap-

"_You know something, don't you?" _

_The azure-haired shaman paused in his tracks. Looking down, he replied, "Perhaps…Perhaps not…" _

_With that said, he jumped over the balcony and ran out of sight. Ren peered over where he had leapt off and watched his retreating figure with slightly wide eyes. Maybe, the amber-eyed teen thought, maybe he's right… Besides, in this crazy world of theirs, anything could happen. With a rekindled hope burning inside him, he too leapt off the balcony and followed his teammate, ready for the next match-up. _

-End Recap-

**Chapter 13**

Later on in the day, the teams were looking at the chart to see their opponents. Today was a day where the committee paired one team with another for a joint battle.

"Let's see…" Asuka ran her finger down the list. She stopped when she saw their team's name printed on the paper. She then ran her finger to the right, where their opponents' names are listed, "Team Bei Ja………Shinigami Miccotoshi……Miko-chan, isn't 'Shinigami' your family name?"

The girl nodded, "He's my father."

"Well, it says here that we have a joint battle with Team Shinigami." Horo stated, looking at the chart, "And they have a joint battle with Team Limbo. Sure you wanna face him?"

"I'll be more than happy to." She said, determined. They nodded as Asuka went in front of them.

"Okay, guys. We gotta make it to the top so we can face Team Phoenix. Then we can kick Rogue's ass for what she did to Li."

Everyone's eyes narrowed at the mention of the elder Shinigami's name. Ren clenched his fists. There could be a chance of his cousin coming back to life, but even that was slim to none. But even so, he needed his revenge. And revenge he, as well the others, shall get.

"Our matches aren't until later." Neji said, "We'll be cheering you guys on from the sidelines."

"Yeah. Make sure you guys don't lose to a bunch of low-lives, alright?" the redhead Suna shinobi told them

"The Springtime of Youth shall-!"

"Enough about the 'Springtime of Youth,' Lee!" Naruto yelled at him. The taijutsu specialist shut up and just settled for his signature 'Nice guy' pose, "Good luck, everyone!"

Most of the other competitors looked at the group of teens. It was rare that shinobi would compete in the tournament. The tournament had first started out as a 'Shamans Only' thing, but the Patch Village Committee members soon made a discovery—Mana and chakra were one in the same. Think of the yin yang symbol. Though used for different purposes, if the two energies were broken down to its purest form, their basic components would be identical. So soon, ninjas from the shinobi countries were able to participate, with the permission of their Kages and their jounin teachers.

Team Shinigami and The Catharsis Children—as Ren, Asuka, Horohoro and the deceased Li called themselves—went down to the arena with the others taking their seats.

"Mikoto." Shinigami Miccotoshi addressed his daughter icily

"Father." She addressed back with the same icy tone

"Tension, much?" the younger Asakura whispered to his teammates. Silva flew down to the arena, just hovering a few feet from the ground.

"You only have seven members on your team…" he stated, looking at the teens

"One of them's real sick." Horohoro said before anyone else could say she's dead, "We told her to rest until she feels well enough to fight again."

The group was confused. Why say she was sick? Is he in denial? Silva nodded before shouting 'Begin!' and flying off. Both sides readied their weapons and began the match.

&&&&&&&

Baiken was sitting on a wooden chair, her head lowered. Things have just happened so quickly. She could remember the time when Li had first found her. She was on the brink of insanity… Then that little girl, her future master, had arrived, wearing slightly tattered clothing. The samurai's cold demeanor had been on full blast and any normal child would've gone crying to their mothers at the harshness of her tone. But she stayed and walked over to her.

"_It's going to be okay now. You don't have to be alone anymore." _The redhead swordsman remembered her words clearly as she remembers her own birthday (March 5). It was at that moment that her mask of strength faded and she turned back to the old Baiken—the one she used to be as a child and a teenager before the destruction of her city. But she couldn't help but wonder about where her old friends are now…

_I'm sure that annoying American wanna-be ninja is in the afterworld by now…_ _Same with Jam…Definitely Kiske, being the overly religious guy he was…Anji and Dizzy were here…What about 'him'? Hmph, Mr. Immortal Flame may still be roaming the streets for all we know it! _(1)

The spirit sighed. With Li-dono gone, things aren't going to be the same. The only reason she stayed was to protect her master, the child that saved her. But now, she's dead; there's nothing to protect anymore…No reason to stay…

Suddenly, a bright light shone in the middle of the room. A crystalline sort of black coffin appeared. It had a gothic looking cross at the center. The door swung open. Baiken prepared herself for what would be coming. Shadowed arms of the lost came out as another arm, a human one, tried to break free; the lost ones are trying to prevent the person from getting out. The human arm grasped the edge of the coffin and proceeded to push itself out. Another arm burst through the surface of the shadows and grabbed the other edge. Before the ghost knew it, the body came out and the coffin suddenly disappeared.

The peach-eyed spirit floated over to the body and her eyes widened, an incredulous yet joyful feeling spreading throughout her body.

&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, things were heating up in the arena. The members of Team Bei Ja were officially out of the match. Team Shinigami and the Catharsis teens looked at each other and smiled. One down and one more to go.

Up in the spectators' area, the shinobi of Konoha and Suna were cheering for their friends. From the top edge of the area, a masked figure that looked like a hunter ninja stood. She eyed the shinobi before his/her eyes landed on the green beast of Konoha himself. Quickly, she took out a small rubber ball and threw it at the back of his head. Just like the person had predicted, he turned around. The ninja motioned her hand for him to go to one of the tunnels that lead inside the arena. Lee looked from left to right and pointed at himself, wanting to know if the ball had been intended for someone else. The person nodded. Sighing, Lee got up.

"Where're you going Lee?" Neji asked

"Bathroom. Tell me what happens, okay?"

"Alright, but hurry back! It's getting good!" Naruto shouted. Lee smiled before running off to the one of many entrances. The masked person was already there, waiting for him.

"Who are you?" he asked. The person took off the mask and his eyes widened, "Li-mmph!"

"Ssh!" she said, covering his mouth, "Don't be so loud. The walls have ears." She said in a nearly inaudible whisper, "Now, it really is me. The elders gave me another chance at life. Horohoro knows and I've asked him not to tell you. I got a job; you accept?"

His mouth still covered, the green-clad teen nodded. With her free hand, Li took out a folded piece of paper and slipped it into his hand.

"I need you to play messenger. Say that a hunter nin told you to give this to everyone. Let them read it and get them to come back to the dorms as soon as possible. Understand?"

Again, he nodded. She let him go and put the mask back on, "I'll explain everything when you guys get there. For now, lie low until the match ends. If they ask why you didn't give it to them sooner, tell them that the hunter nin said that everyone needed to read this."

"Hai!" he replied in a whisper

"Alright…I have to go. I'll be waiting for you all."

With the speed of an actual shinobi, she disappeared. Lee thought over her directions before nodding to himself and going back to where the others were. Taking his seat, he looked down at the arena. Most of Miccotoshi's apprentices seem to be out of the battle. Only one apprentice remained, as well as Miccotoshi himself.

"You should have seen it, Lee!" Naruto exclaimed, "Horo got sent back by one of the apprentices, but then Ren raised up his kwan dao and Horo used it to ricochet himself of it while Ren swung his weapon down. Then Horo went flying and 'bam!' the guy was out in a flash!"

Neji was scanning the spectators' area before he saw Rogue eyeing Lee suspiciously. He quickly looked down at the battle before he whispered to the taijutsu specialist, "Rogue's eyeing you. I'm guessing that you didn't really go to the bathroom?"

Lee whispered back, "No. But I'll tell you guys afterwards."

"Okay."

&&&&&&&

"What are the chances! You've only been dead for, what, about eight or ten hours? And then you're back to life again!" Baiken exclaimed

"I couldn't believe it either! But while it has only been a few hours here, it's been almost a month in the purgatory of the forbidden ones. It took them that long to decide what'll happen to me. But in the end, it all worked out well." The Ren-look-alike said, slumping down on a chair, "I feel reeeeally hungry…"

Baiken smiled, "Then go eat something. I think Horohoro left some food for you in case you came back today. Over there."

The younger Tao got up from her seat and went to the little kitchenette. She saw a plastic bag with something written on it in Ainu. She didn't know what it said, but she somehow made out the shape of her name. Li opened the bag and found a box of Chinese noodles in it.

"Alright!" Taking her chopsticks, she dug in. She wondered how he knew she liked noodles…but decided to put it off for later, "Baiken…Did you give Horohoro the 'you-know-what'?"

She nodded, "I fetched him again before they looked at the lists."

"Arigatou-gozaimasu, Baiken." She thanked. The samurai spirit smiled. A chill went down Li's spine and she stopped eating for a moment before shuddering again.

"Is something wrong, Li-dono?"

"Premonition…something big's gonna happen…"

&&&&&&&

"Gyah!"

Mikoto was thrown back. Miccotoshi had summoned two very large and very powerful shikigami. Hao caught her before she landed on the brick wall of the arena. Horo sighed before putting away his ikupasi. He then took out what Baiken had given him earlier that morning.

_Flashback_

"_It's in that bag." She said, pointing to Li's knapsack, "There should be a small pocket near the bottom."_

_The Ainu shaman went over and found the pocket. Unzipping it, he took out the items in question. Two fans that were folded up. _

"…_Fans?" _

"_They're the Zessen fans. They used to be Anji's. Don't be fooled by appearances; they're very powerful." _

_The bluenette put them inside his jacket pockets. Baiken told him how he could integrate Kororo's ice powers like he would with his ikupasi. It worked with any element—wind, water, earth and any variation of the three especially. _

"_If these were Anji's, how'd you get a hold of them?" _

"_Quite frankly, I have no idea…We just came across them a few years ago around the main house…" _

"_Well, thanks again Baiken. I should get going now; the others must be getting impatient." _

"_Un. Good luck." _

_End Flashback_

"I shall finish this!" Miccotoshi shouted at them, swinging a scroll open. Out of the scroll came a horde of powerful-looking shikigami. Horohoro quickly integrated Kororo with the fans before the head of the Shinigami clan unleashed the command to attack. The others barely noticed; they readied their weapons and raised their guard.

"Attack!"

The shikigami charged forward, like a rabid army with a lust for bloodshed. Asuka grinned before shouting,

"Free-for-all!!!"

TBC

(1) For those of you who play Guilty Gear, she's talking about (in order) Chipp, Jam, Ky, Anji and Sol.


	15. Battle Against Miccotoshi

-Recap-

"Attack!"

_The shikigami charged forward, like a rabid army with a lust for bloodshed. Asuka grinned before shouting,_

"_Free-for-all!!!"_

-End Recap-

**Chapter 14**

Her friends gave battle cries before charging in to attack. The two sides clashed—weapons slashing, jabbing and stabbing the little yet strong spirits into oblivion. It was just like the good old days, Yoh thought. The days of the previous tournament. The one that was halted because of his brother ("I told you, I'm sorry! I know I'm a dumbass, but I'm sorry!!!"). But damn, did it feel good to be able to compete again.

That moment, everything just felt right. Everything was there, back in place. Fighting alongside friends, the rush of the battle. The things he had yearned for so long were finally back in action. And it wasn't only Yoh who enjoyed it; the others shared the same feelings. They missed the adrenaline that pumped throughout their bodies as they fought opposing teams and they welcomed the feeling back with open arms.

Asuka quickly moved the pointer of her ouija board to spell out attacks, which Dizzy quickly launched. Faust, well, despite his necromancy, he also somehow gained a new weapon—A two meter giant scalpel ("Holy shit; that's huge!" Chocolove exclaimed when the man showed them). The twins fought back to back and would occasionally combine Hao's fire projectiles with Yoh's Shockwave Buddha Giri attack. Mikoto used her scrolls to summon weapons and attacks of all sorts, like her father. Ren would charge in with his kwan dao and use Chuuka Zanmai most of the time. For the most part, Horohoro just punched and kicked them away, trying to figure out how to use the damn fans in the first place.

"Horohoro, what the hell are you doing!?" Ren shouted at him

"I don't know how to use these!" he shouted back, raising the fans. The former owner of said weapons popped out from Mikoto's memorial tablet.

"The Zessen fans!"

"Yeah, Li and Baiken found them a few years back; any idea how they wound up in _China_ of all places!?"

"No idea, but maybe I can help you. Do you mind, bocchoma?" the brown-haired ghost asked. Mikoto shook her head and he flew over to where Horo was. The bluenette quickly spirit integrated Anji. It took a moment, but the glasses-wearing fighter soon surfaced inside the teen's body.

Miccotoshi summoned more shikigami, as well as a few creatures from the demon plane. He also used healing scrolls to heal his apprentices and the fighters of Team Limbo. Great, was the thought that crossed through the group's minds, just freaking great. Anji grinned; it's been years since he had a good fight!

Horo dashed at the enemy and attacked them with his fans and preformed a low sweep. He then jumped up in the air and made strong and heavy icicles, throwing them at the ground. A nice and better variation of Shin Ichishiki, Anji thought, icicles are better than wooden sticks, after all. That attack knocked out about a third or fourth of the total group.

"Okay! Now we're getting somewhere!" the teen exclaimed

Asuka moved her pointer again and created a hole underneath one of the apprentices. He was then entrapped in a stone block, which rose from the hole, and the block soon took on his appearance. Dizzy came out from the ouija board and had a bow with five flaming arrows. Dizzy, however, had let her dark wing, Necro, take over and transformed into Necro Dizzy.

"Necro's Rage!"

Dizzy released the flaming arrows and they hit the coffin, making it explode. The shinobis' eyes widened with awe at the attack. The teams, however, did not get distracted.

Yoh and Hao were on other sides of the arena. Upon discovering this, Hao called out to his younger brother and made a swirling motion with his hands. Yoh understood the signal and grinned. He got Harusame into position. The two nodded at each other before they started to spin. Yoh made mini-shockwaves and Hao made more flames. The twins started going faster and faster and soon they looked like tornadoes. They ran down half the shikigami in their path with Ren cleaning up after them. Although, the cost for that move made the Asakuras woozy.

The heir to the Tao family shook his head as he dispatched the rest of the apprentices. Sometimes, he asks himself why he knows these people. However, he just couldn't help but laugh when he heard Yoh screaming for someone to get the world to stop spinning and when Hao fell down. The elder Asakura raised an arm and said, "I'm okay!………I think…"

Faust and Asuka snickered before taking care of the rest of the shikigami. Ren and Horohoro went over to the twins to see if they were okay.

"Where'd you get the gay fans?" the amber-eyed shaman asked his Ainu teammate

"They aren't gay!" Anji exclaimed. Horohoro took over and replied, "Baiken gave them to me."

"Oh."

Meanwhile, the two Shinigamis were engaged in combat. Although you probably would've guessed that already.

"Are you prepared to die, my daughter?" Miccotoshi asked

"We should be asking you the same thing, you bastard!" Hao shouted, glaring intensely

"Such a rude young man…" he mused, "But no matter; I will dispose of you all shortly."

"Leave them out of this!" Mikoto yelled

&&&&&&&

Li had finished eating. Baiken's eyes lit up in realization and hit herself on the forehead

"Augh! How can I forget!?"

The younger Tao looked at her spirit ally, "What is it Baiken?"

"I had Horohoro-san get and place your robes in your dresser. One of the elders came and alerted me last night—a sacred battle draws near."

"Sacred battle? Already? With who?" she asked

"Miccotoshi Shinigami."

"Shinigami……Related to Mikoto-san?"

"Hai—her father."

"Something tells me that this is the premonition I received………I should change."

The Ren-look-alike got up and sprinted to her room.

&&&&&&&

"Never show me disrespect, my child."

Mikoto dodged another attack. She pushed herself back, midair and gracefully landed a meter or so in front of her team. Her father smirked.

"How do you ever hope to win by just evading my attacks?" he asked

"I'll find a way…"

The group behind her was watching intently, waiting. If something went wrong, that will be the second they step in. The two teams stayed very intense. After all, this was the man that wanted to prophecy to be fulfilled. Also, they had to win to get to the top—the final battle. They were fighting to avenge their friend. And to solidify their resolve, they—as well as the shinobis—were wearing their reminders.

_Flashback_

"_Everybody…Before we go see who we're up against…" _

_The group watched the Ainu shaman take out bands and bands of sakura petals. Each band had six petals on one side and four on the other. When Yoh asked what they are and what they were for, Horo calmly explained that they were their reminders—to solidify their goal. _

"_This is the reason why we can't let the enemy win. Ren, you should know what these mean." The Chinese nodded_

"_I don't get it……" the pyro-shaman said_

"_The petals are from Li's attacks, therefore symbolize Li herself." The amber-eyed teen said, taking over, "The six petals symbolize her remaining six months of life…The four petals symbolize her death, since the Japanese number 4—Shi—means 'death'…"_

"_We can't afford to lose another…We have to keep fighting…" _

_End Flashback_

The younger Asakura couldn't take it anymore. Yoh was about to run in and help his teammate, but Hao stopped him.

"This is Mikoto's fight…Let her fight him alone…" he said

"But aniki-!"

"She'll be alright, Yoh………" he assured his younger brother, "Don't worry…"

Mikoto unleashed a powerful attack on Miccotoshi—a fire-affinity type. A surge of flames snaked through the ground and at the man, like a snake. Of course, I guess that was why they called it 'Grand Viper.'

"Mikoto!" she turned around and saw Horohoro, "Catch!"

He threw something, which she caught easily. Two brown fans. Anji came out from it.

"Anji?"

"They were my old weapons. Use it; they still have some Jinki left in them!"

Figuring that it couldn't hurt, she integrated Anji with the fans like Horo had done earlier. A blue energy butterfly shot from the fans and attacked Miccotoshi (followed by an explosion from the attack detonating itself).

"A butterfly?" the girl mused, questioningly. She looked down at her blue-clad spirit within the fans, "Dude, you really **are** gay!"

"He's coming at you!" Anji souted, trying to ignore the comment given to him by his master

"Eh!?" she noticed her father charging at her. She sidestepped and cried out, "Zetsu!"

A huge energy dragon came from the small weapons. Miccotoshi's eyes widened at the sight of the attack and soon, it connected with his body. The dragon soon disassembled into small fireballs that hit him overhead, making big explosions. The seven cheered and shouted compliments at the marvel. When the smoke cleared, they saw that his oversoul was disabled. The seven cheered some more.

"She did it!"

"You lost." Mikoto said to him, disarming her oversoul now that the battle was over. The younger Shinigami child turned to leave. The defeated man growled, got his weapon that Mikoto had knocked out of his hands and charged at her

"Mikoto, look out!" Faust shouted

The girl turned around and saw her father heading for her, wearing a sadistic and cynical smile. Just as he was about to kill her, a spirit arrow landed in between them, making him pause in his steps. They all looked up to see a figure standing at the edge of the coliseum. The person was wearing a white, red and bluish kimono, that was tattered at the edges of the sleeves and bottom. The figure—that was obviously was a girl due to the gender of clothing, unless there was another male like Haku who wore that—was also wearing black battle pants underneath. Finally, she wore crimson anklets that hung loosely around the ankles of the figure's bare feet. The glare from the sun was getting into their eyes, so they couldn't make out the person's face.

"The battle is over!" a familiar voice boomed from the silhouette of a face, "There's no reason to kill; leave her be!"

"Why don't you come down here and say that to me again!?"

"Leave. Her. **Be!**" with her last word heavily accented, she unsheathed the sword beside her and slashed at the air. Sakura petals formed from the sonic waves that were created and rained down the man like shuriken. Miccotoshi was sent flying back and skidded to a stop halfway across the arena. Then, the person jumped down from the top of the coliseum. They couldn't see her (or his) face—it was covered with a mask.

"An interesting child…" he said, "How about we settle this with a duel? You win, I'll leave. You lose, and I'll kill you both."

"I accept your challenge." She (or he) said, gripping her sword and taking a battle stance.

"What about your oversoul?" he questioned

"Don't need it."

By then, the eight competitors joined their shinobi friends up in the viewing area. The ninja crew made their way over to them, seeing as the arena was fully packed with other shamans.

"Who do you think will win?" Naruto asked

"Just so long as father doesn't kill her-"

"Or him." Lee interjected

"-I don't really care."

"There's something odd about the girl." Gaara stated

"Or guy."

"Whatever."

"What do you mean, Gaara?" Neji asked

"I don't know…But something's just different…"

"Different how?" the group asked him in a tone of annoyance. Seriously, the sand ninja sure knows how to be vague.

"Well, for one thing, I can't sense any mana or chakra. But even if you can't sense it, it's a possibly because it's too powerful for us to sense in the first place."

"So you're saying that the person down there is really powerful?" Yoh asked

"Exactly."

"Well you could've just told us that." Ren said

"Anyway, if that girl-"

"Or guy."

"Lee, shut up already!" he yelled at the green-clad taijutsu specialist. The bushy browed teen promptly fell quiet and Gaara regained his composture, "Anyway…If that girl's on the enemy's side, then there's no telling what could happen…"

"So, are you ready?" Miccotoshi asked his new opponent

"Give me all you got."

TBC

As you can see, there were quite a few Guilty Gear allusions. My co-author loves that game to death, and I thought I would make it a sort of crossover for her to work with. It seemed to help. If you didn't catch a few allusions, here they are:

**Faust's new scalpel: **There is another 'Faust' in Guilty Gear, who is also a doctor. He uses a giant scalpel as a weapon.

**Mikoto's 'Grand Viper' attack: **People who know the attacks (or have at least watched the extra movie in X2 or #Reload) know that the Grand Viper is the move used by Sol Badguy. I was going to put 'Gunflame' istead, but I felt that the move was being overused.

**The mysterious person's kimono: **Simply put, it is Baiken's default clothing scheme.

**Li's sakura attacks: **This is another Baiken allusion. Whenever Baiken attacks, it would be most likely that you would see sakura petals (Ex: Tatami Gaeshi and her overdrive, Sanzu Watashi)

Anyway, that's it for this chapter. Hope you all stick around!


	16. Surprise, Surprise

-Recap-

"_So, are you ready?" Miccotoshi asked his new opponent_

"_Give me all you got." _

-End Recap-

**Chapter 15**

The mysterious person slashed at the air again, making razor-sharp sakura petals out of sonic waves rain down at Miccotoshi. As she—they all assumed that it was a girl—did that, she also charged at him, with the tip of the blade positioned for a stab. He jumped back, dodging and occasionally deflecting the sakura petals with the wooden bases of his scrolls. The person landed on the ground and soon kicked off again, launching herself in the elder man's direction. She switched her blade's position and made it stick up outwards, holding her sword with her left hand, while she grabbed a fallen kunai from the ground and put that into a stab position. She then started to swirl around in midair, making a sort of variation of Kiba's 'Tsuuga' attack. Caught off guard for a split second, the attack hit Miccotoshi head on!

"Yeah!" they cheered

The man was sent back, crashing into the wall of the arena. The crowd roared wildly. The battle almost seemed like a dance—beautifully exciting and full of grace. Two styles clashed as Miccotoshi's brash fighting technique with the person's graceful dance techniques collided. Anji was seeing the mysterious fighter in his and Baiken's image seeing both of their styles with a unique clarity. The others were captivated by the battle.

The mysterious fighter threw kunai and shuriken (which was on the ground from the scrolls Mikoto and Miccotoshi used) at her opponent. As expected, he blocked them with ease. However, that had gotten him distracted as the girl quickly went up behind him and delivered three powerful slashes.

"Whoever this kid is, she's pretty good!" Naruto exclaimed. Lee cheered in agreement.

Anji analyzed the battle and started to think. This style seemed dangerously close to his own and yet it was so different at the same time—a combination that seemed all too familiar. But where has he seen it?

Miccotoshi recovered quickly from the attack and soon threw a scroll at the girl. She was soon entangled within the paper as he made a handsign. It released a shockwave that surged throughout her body. For any normal person, something like that would paralyze them for a long time, maybe even for life. Despite the shock, a kunai that was hidden within her sleeve slid down to her hand and she ripped the paper to free herself.

"This fighter's practically a combat veteran!" Ren said. The battle raged on with both fighters equally matched. They both gave the other powerful attacks and it won't be long until the deciding blow would be dealt.

That blow came when both were within about two meters of each other, gripping swords in their hands. The two shared a fierce determination of victory and it showed in their aura. They took a charging stance before running towards each other at high speed.

Soon, the final strike was delivered. The two competitors stood still at the other side, with their weapons still held in position and their backs facing each other, both breathing deeply from exhaustion. The unknown person sheathed her sword and as the metal clicked back into its rested position, Miccotoshi fell. Of course, he was still alive, but slightly below mortally wounded.

"You won't be able to walk for a few weeks, old man." She said. Turning to the group of shamans and ghosts, she called out, "I have passed on a message to one of your own. You know who you are."

With that, the mysterious fighter disappeared.

"What was with that last comment?" Naruto asked out loud, "Who's the messenger?"

"I have a feeling…" Neji said, looking at the green-clad teen. Everyone else soon looked at Lee.

"Ah! Uh…A hunter ninja told me to give you all this once the battle was done because everyone needed to read it." He took out the paper and handed it to Neji. The Hyuuga boy unfolded it and read it out loud.

"Be not in misery

Do not dwell thyself in grief

Thy flowers hath bloomed once again."

Flowers…Horohoro's eyes widened; this was the cue! He started to run out of the arena. The others, confused, ran after him. The azure-haired boy snaked through the crowd of shamans that were exiting the arena without a second thought. His friends had trouble keeping up with him, but once they were out of the arena, they followed him through the rooftops. Soon, the Ainu led them back to their dorms. Rushing to the main room that connected their bedrooms together, they stood at the doorway with shock.

There was Li, in the flesh. She was slumped in a chair, saying 'Bored, bored, bored…' with Baiken hovering over her, amused at her slight impatience. The Chinese girl looked up, stood up and looked at her friends, a jaded expression on her face. Everyone failed to notice portions of the white bandages that occasionally peeked out from her shoulder.

"It's about time you guys got here. I was bored as hell." She said, yawning

Ren weaved himself past the others and looked wide-eyed at his cousin. He was speechless. Just when the amber-eyed teen thought he had lost someone important…

"You're……you're alive…" Ren ran over to his look-alike and hugged her, small tears streaming out of his eyes. He didn't care if this ruined any of the pride he had; his dead cousin was alive again! The elder Tao hugged her and kissed her on the forehead like a mother who had found her lost child.

"Gah! Too much love, Ren-san!" she said, getting embarrassed. He laughed before settling for ruffling her hair.

"You gave me a lot of trouble, you know." He told her

"Yeah. I hurt your ego." She said, laughing at the end. Ren pretended to be insulted and yanked her hair down, like he would when he was little. Everyone else took turns greeting the young girl back—hugging her, punching her lightly on the arm, ruffling her hair…Li went over to Mikoto.

"Mikoto-san, gomen nasai…for yesterday."

"Eh? Why?"

"I nearly activated the prophecy because of my mistake and gullibility."

"Meh, it's no problem."

"…Are you sure? You…seem rather lax…"

"Yeah."

Soon, the last one to greet her back was Horohoro. She went up in front of him, arms crossed.

"Did you guys beat Rogue yet?" Smirking at the joke, the Ainu shook his head, "I hate to say I told'ja so but…I told'ja so."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, save the gloating for later." He said as the two clasped hands. She stuck her tongue out playfully and he rolled his eyes.

"I still told'ja so."

"Shut up already." He said jokingly, lightly punching her in the arm

"Wait…" Ren thought back to earlier that morning.

"_After all, there are exceptions…" _

"You knew she was coming back all along!" he shouted, slightly infuriated

"Hey, hey! She was the one who told me not to tell!"

"It's true; I asked him not to. If word got out, Rogue would've probably cremated my body or something." She explained. The group looked at one another—she did have a point.

"So…how was the team fight?" she asked. Naruto told her the story excitedly (with a few exaggerations that the others had to correct), making large hand gestures that looked like the attacks and maneuvers their friends used. And then, he explained the part with the mysterious fighter who had beaten Miccotoshi. The ghosts were listening as well, remembering the awe that unknown person had given them. Anji thought for a moment…and then it clicked.

"You!" he said, interrupting the blonde shinobi's story, "It was you, wasn't it?"

Everybody (spirits included) looked at the glasses-wearing brunette. Mikoto raised an eyebrow

"What are you talking about, Anji?"

"I recognized that style in the arena and it finally came to me. There's only one person who can fight with such grace and sheer power—combining my style and Baiken's style with a unique clarity—and that's Li."

Their attention soon turned to the revived Chinese girl. She looked at Anji and sighed,

"Baiken's right; nothing can get past you…Except modern technology." The girl stated, mentally laughing about the time Anji had ducked behind the couch when he saw a man on TV who was shooting at their direction. Said spirit glared at her. But that statement got everyone's jaws hanging open. Just how strong _was_ the Tao girl?

&&&&&&&

Later that night, everything seemed calm again. Everything was normal…well, as normal as they could get. Everyone was sleeping peacefully in their dorms while Li and Baiken were on the rooftop discussing about the matters at hand.

They were also waiting.

"Okay, whoever's playing messenger tonight, if they don't get here in five minutes then I will personally hunt them down and slice them into bits!"

Li snickered a bit, "You usually have so much patience, Baiken; what happened?"

"It got chucked out the window along with most of my sanity when he didn't get here in the first ten minutes."

Soon enough, another ghost came. He had spiky white hair that went out in almost all directions with red eyes. He wore a dark brown v-cut shirt, with fishnet underneath. He also had light beige pants that had two small belts strapped parallel to each other on his left thigh. He had dark brown shoes, a brown belt that had a small metal plate at the center (with the excess ends of the belt dropping in front of him) and brown gloves, the right glove's side having an extended part that housed a crescent blade (pointing upwards). Finally, there was what seemed to be like a messenger bag hung from his shoulder and sagged diagonally down to his left hip. Baiken's eyes went wide, as did the spirit's red ones.

"Zanuff!"

"Baiken!"

"You…know each other?" the girl asked. Her redhead spirit nodded

"American ninja wanna-be ("I'm not a wanna-be, dammit!") Chipp Zanuff. Me and Anji knew him when we were still alive. Didn't know you worked with the Elders."

Chipp sighed, "There's a lot you don't know. And it's not just me. A lot of the gang's there too. The only one missing is our pyromaniac."

"I see… Anyway, where's that scroll you're supposed to give us?" the albino started to dig through his bag and soon found said item. He tossed it to the amber-eyed girl, who caught it with ease. She opened the scroll. The inside was littered with writing that only the cursed ones know how to read.

"What's it say?" the American ghost asked, since the writing looked like a bunch of jibberish to him

"Defeat Rogue, blah blah blah… Be wary of your own ordeal. The curse has not been extended or lessened and your current lifespan remains at 5 months. Also, keep a level head. The dragon has taken a liking to your ability…"

There was silence as Li thought out the warning's meaning. Baiken was worried about what exactly would happen should Li ever snap…

"Chipp!"

The three turned to see a blonde spirit (blue eyed, male, looked around his early twenties) floating towards them. He wore a white and blue uniform and had a belt with a metal plate that had the word 'Hope' engraved in it.

"Kiske!" Baiken exclaimed, "It's been a while, holy boy; how've you been?"

The newcomer rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "As fine as a spirit could be. Anyway, Chipp, the Elders said not to dilly-dally too long."

"Aw…Can I at least see Anji, Ky?" Ky shrugged with the reply of "I guess". The albino cheered a bit before dragging the blonde to see his other friend. The redhead laughed—same old Chipp, dead or not.

The amber-eyed teen went down to her room and put the scroll in her hidden backpack pocket (the one where she and Baiken kept Anji's fans). The two ladies heard soft laughter from above; seemed like Chipp dragged Anji and Ky to the roof so they wouldn't disturb any of the sleeping shamans.

"Baiken." Said samurai turned to face her master. She was smiling, "You go up with Chipp, Anji and Ky. Have a little fun while before those two head back."

"But what about you?"

"Me? I'm going to sleep. Everyone's had enough excitement today."

"Alright. Oyasuminasai, Li-dono."

"Oyasuminasai."

TBC

* * *

I LIVE!!!! XD

Alright, everyone, I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the lack of update. Things have gotten very busy with me and to make matters worst, school's just around the corner. But don't worry! I've gotten INSPIRATION! Whoo!

Ahem…Anyway, I haven't lost faith in this story. And even though review numbers are very low, this fics just interesting enough to continue with! So be patient everyone. Just because I'm not updating once every two weeks or so, doesn't mean that I've given up in this story! Hope everyone liked this chapter and that you'll all stick around for the next one

P.S. I can't write battle scenes for crap ;;


End file.
